


Situaciones (Sketches)

by Seadragonfics



Series: Situaciones [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] ¿Qué les pasa a Saga y a Kanon? Algunos habitantes del Santuario se preguntan qué ocurre en la Tercera Casa para que los gemelos actúen de la manera en que lo hacen.--Estos Sketches forman parte de mi otro fic "Situaciones" (puede leerse también en AO3). La historia general puede entenderse perfectamente sin ellos, pero éstos enriquecen la trama. NO son la continuación de "Situaciones", sino la perspectiva de otros personajes acerca de la misma. No es una repetición de hechos, sino que complementan y añaden escenas a la trama original.





	1. Sketch 1: Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 1. Despertar.**

  
  


Dohko de Libra ascendió los peldaños de cada una de las Casas que separaban la suya del Templo del Patriarca. Recorrió algunos pasillos hasta llegar frente a las puertas de la sala que Atenea había designado como Sala de Resurrecciones. Tocó con los nudillos en la madera y no se decidió a traspasar su umbral hasta que oyó la voz procedente del otro lado, dándole permiso para hacerlo.

–Shion. ¿Cómo estás? –Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Cansado. Llevamos muchas horas de espera con este par. Atenea dijo que sería difícil, pero no me imaginaba hasta qué punto.

–Paciencia, amigo.

La mano que Dohko dejó reposar sobre su hombro reconfortó a Shion. Tras resucitar, Atenea le había encomendado su última misión como máximo exponente del lugar: ser testigo de la resurrección de los Caballeros y Amazonas caídos, y velar por que ésta llegase a buen término. Así pues, junto a su diosa, y en ocasiones alternando la vigilancia, Shion había contemplado, una tras otra, la vuelta a la vida de cada Caballero de Oro. Estaba agotado, y sabía que, aparte de las dos que se intentaban recuperar en ese momento, todavía faltaban muchas otras almas que traer de vuelta al Santuario.

–¿Qué hay de los demás? –Shion se interesó por el resto de Caballeros de Oro que habían resucitado días y semanas antes–. Me hubiera gustado verles más veces, preguntarles, ofrecerles más apoyo...

–Todos están bien. Deja de preocuparte, se van adaptando poco a poco. Aunque cueste creerlo, se ayudan y colaboran entre ellos. –Dohko trató de transmitir serenidad al Patriarca–. Atenea se encargó de proporcionarles asistencia y apoyo moral. Algunos están siendo tratados en terapia. Ningún caso extraño salvo Aioros, pero todo va bien.

  
  


Atenea había afirmado que, en los casos de Aioros, Kanon y Saga, la tarea resultaría ardua. Sin embargo, volver a ver con vida al Caballero de Sagitario había resultado más fácil de lo que imaginaban. No así sucedía con los gemelos. Atenea sabía que separar dos almas que habían sido fusionadas frente al Muro de los Lamentos iba a ser una obra harto complicada. La diosa quería que Saga y Kanon volviesen a vivir en dos cuerpos diferentes, y para ello, la espera jugaba un papel primordial en el proceso. Todos sabían que la paciencia era un don de la muchacha, pero no tanto del Patriarca Shion.

–¿Quieres que te releve unas horas? Puedo vigilar exactamente igual que tú. –Ofreció Libra.

–Gracias, Dohko, pero es mi deber y mi función como Patriarca aguardar hasta que se complete el proceso.

–No se lo diré a nadie. Escabúllete unos minutos, date un baño relajante.

Shion sonrió cuando Dohko le propinió un amistoso codazo en las costillas. Habían pasado muchos años separados, demasiados para su gusto, pero la complicidad entre ellos no se había visto afectada. Aún así, no podía negar que, durante la última Guerra Sagrada contra Hades, había temido que Dohko le odiase por vestir la armadura de espectro y -aparentemente- traicionar a Atenea.

Dohko sabía que Shion únicamente abandonaría su puesto cuando Atenea le relevase, y Shion sabía que su compañero no se marcharía de allí en, al menos, unas tres horas. Juntos, contemplaron a los gemelos antes de su despertar.

  
  


–Llevan cuatro días así –Shion señaló la cama que se había instalado en la sala–. Atenea asegura que la recuperación de almas es como un nuevo nacimiento, pero conservando la consciencia de la vida que se vivió hasta el instante de morir.

–¿Estarían de esta manera en el vientre de su madre? Mírales, ahí abrazados sin causar problemas. –Preguntó Libra–. Parece que nunca rompieron un plato. Apuesto a que estos dos preferirían resucitar con los recuerdos borrados.

–No lo creo, Dohko. Hicieron mucho mal, pero atesoran momentos que, créeme, no querrían olvidar jamás.

 

Había pasado una hora desde que Dohko se despidiese de su amigo para regresar al Templo de Libra. Shion volvió a quedarse solo. Faltaban dos horas para que Atenea llegase en relevo cuando Saga despertó.

El Caballero de Géminis se desperezó e instantes después se dió cuenta de que estaba abrazando a alguien. Abrió bien los ojos y confirmó que la persona que tenía entre sus brazos era su hermano Kanon. Una emoción indescriptible se adueñó de su ser y, sin tomar consciencia todavía del lugar en que se encontraba, acercó más la cabeza a la de su gemelo y le abrazó con mayor intensidad.

–Saga, has despertado. –Shion se acercó.

El gemelo mayor miró al patriarca con el corazón encogido.

–Shion...

–Has vuelto a la vida como el resto de tus compañeros gracias a un favor de Atenea y otros dioses. Mandaré llamarla para que venga. Levanta y vístete, cogerás frío.

–No. –Saga se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado en un codo y negó con la cabeza para ratificar su decisión–. ¿Qué ocurre con Kanon?

–Despertará pronto. Depende del tiempo que transcurriese entre un alumbramiento y otro cuando vinísteis al mundo por primera vez. ¿Con cuántos minutos de diferencia nacísteis?

–No tengo idea. Esperaré lo que haga falta. Aquí. A su lado.

Ante tal firme decisión, Shion decidió abandonar la sala, impulsado por la necesidad de no interrumpir por más tiempo la intención de Saga por proteger a su hermano. Vio ante sí al par de niños que había reclutado para el Santuario, a aquellos gemelos que eran capaces de cuidar perfectamente el uno del otro. Faltaba poco para que llegase el turno de vigilancia de Atenea, y comprendió que no existía nadie más adecuado que Saga para hacerse cargo de la situación hasta entonces.

–Está bien. Pero tápate con esto o te enfriarás.

Saga aceptó la manta que Shion comenzaba a extender en ese momento sobre él y Kanon. Saga terminó de acomodar el cobertor sobre ambos, vigilando que sus cuerpos quedasen cubiertos.

–Entonces... ¿Será como si viera nacer a mi hermano?

–Algo así. –Shion sonrió–. Tendrás ese privilegio. Cuida este momento, Saga. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Una vez el Patriarca abandonó el lugar, Saga experimentó una sensación de alivio en pugna con un incipiente desasosiego. Encontró calidez en las palabras y actos de Shion y, en cierto modo, le inquietó la ausencia de rencor. Con la finalidad de tranquilizarse y asimilar la situación, Saga volvió a recostarse junto a Kanon. Le abrazó de nuevo, le acarició los cabellos y depositó un tímido beso en sus labios.

–En esta vida no voy a perderte. –Susurró.

Se quedó contemplándolo hasta que el gemelo menor despertó quién sabe cuántos minutos más tarde. Kanon se tomó tiempo para desperezarse. Mientras lo hacía, restregó la cabeza contra la barbilla de Saga, le pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Al cabo de un minuto, se sobresaltó al encontrarse en tal situación con su hermano: desnudos, abrazados y aturdidos. Aunque se sentía aún desconcertado, le propinó un par de manotazos y patadas hasta que quedaron separados.

–¡¿Qué cojones hacemos así?! ¡Saga!

 


	2. Sketch 2: Son dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 2. Son dos.**

 

Shion salió del recinto del Patriarca en dirección al Gran Templo de Atenea. Al llegar, recorrió varios pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación en que descansaba la diosa. La encontró entornada, tal como ella le había dicho que la dejaría.

–Señora. Atenea. –Shion asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, se aproximó a la cama en que descansaba la joven y susurró:

–Saga ha despertado.

Saori entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al escuchar las palabras del Patriarca.

–Gracias Shion.

–Ahm... disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero... he dejado a Saga vigilando a Kanon. –Shion bajó la cabeza–. Todavía no ha despertado, pero lo hará pronto y pensé que...

–Hiciste lo correcto. No debes preocuparte.

Incorporada sobre el colchón, Atenea hizo una señal para que Shion se retirase.

–Convocaré a los Caballeros de Oro y bajaré lo antes posible para explicar la situación. Adelántate y da las pautas iniciales a los gemelos, por favor.

Shion abandonó la sala, deshizo el camino que había andado minutos antes y regresó al Templo en el que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, deseó que Kanon ya hubiese vuelto a la vida. Sólo así se diluiría la última de sus grandes preocupaciones. Entonces todo habría salido bien y podría respirar más tranquilo durante un tiempo.

Al doblar la esquina del pasillo en que se encontraba la Sala de Resurrecciones, una serie de gritos llegó hasta sus oídos. No pudo distinguir con claridad las palabras que emitían las dos voces que intervenían, pero supo al ciento por ciento que se trataba de los gemelos. Se llevó la mano a la sien y frunció el entrecejo. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar frente a la puerta, agarró el pomo con decisión y abrió con brusquedad.

–¡Déjame en paz!

–¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos que vestirnos!

–¡No te acerques, Saga!

Shion contempló atónito la escena: los dos Caballeros de Oro más mayores protagonizaban una pelea de lo más infantil. Kanon, de pie en la cama y envuelto a medias en la manta que les había dejado, propinaba patadas a Saga para que éste se alejase de él. Desnudo, Saga intentaba agarrar a su hermano para hacerle bajar.

–¡Va a llegar Atenea y nos va a ver así, idiota!

–¡Me da igual!

Como única reacción al circo que se encontró ante sí, el Patriarca elevó su Cosmos e hizo notar su presencia. Kanon clavó sus ojos directamente sobre él, dejando de dar patadas. Saga aprovechó para subir a la cama y agarrarle para conseguir su propósito.

–¿Así es cómo cuidas de tu hermano?

Shion amonestó al gemelo mayor, que se quedó paralizado.

–Tenéis 28 años. ¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?!

El Caballero de Géminis se volvió hacia la puerta para toparse con un enojado Patriarca. Soltó a Kanon y puso los pies en el suelo. Su hermano hizo lo mismo un instante después. Saga agarró un extremo de la manta que todavía sostenía su gemelo y tiró de él hasta poder taparse la entrepierna. Sabía que mostrarse pudoroso ante Shion después del espectáculo que éste había contemplado no iba a aplacar su ira, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer.

–Vestíos, lavaos la cara y peinaos esas greñas. –Ordenó Shion–. Atenea bajará enseguida y no es adecuado que os encuentre así. ¡Menuda falta de respeto a vuestra diosa y a vuestro superior! ¡Parecéis niños!

Avergonzados por su comportamiento, los gemelos guardaron silencio y permanecieron quietos hasta que Shion volvió a hablar.

–Ahí tenéis las ropas que os debíais haber puesto nada más despertar –Señaló una pila de prendas que aguardaba doblada sobre una silla que había junto a la cama–. Esperaré afuera. Cuando estéis listos me avisáis; he de explicaros un par de cosas antes de que salgáis de esta sala. ¡Imbéciles!

Acto seguido abandonó el lugar, dejando a los hermanos sumidos en la más profunda de las vergüenzas. Ambos sabían que Shion no contaría a nadie que les había encontrado en esa situación, y que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Sin embargo, su reputación como Caballeros de Oro dignos de respetar y admirar, había quedado seriamente dañada ante los ojos de la persona que más esperaba de ellos.

–Jamás nos había llamado así –dijo Kanon.

–Debe estar más enfadado que nunca –Añadió Saga.

 

 

Murmullos, susurros y un rumor de conversaciones entremezcladas era lo que llenaba el ambiente del vestíbulo del Templo del Patriarca. Once Caballeros de Oro habían sido convocados por Shion y Atenea en una reunión de urgencia. Nadie les había explicado la razón por la que debían posponer todas sus tareas y actividades en pro de acudir a la llamada de su diosa. “Sed puntuales y no faltéis a la cita,” había sido la orden transmitida por el Patriarca. La incógnita había suscitado preguntas, dudas, suposiciones y especulaciones por parte de la mayoría.

–No tengo idea.

–He dejado de vigilar mi templo, espero que la razón merezca la pena.

–¡Atención, Caballeros! –Atenea llegó y se hizo escuchar–. Estamos aquí por Géminis, el Caballero de Oro que falta por resucitar.

Los demás se volvieron hacia la voz que había emitido dicha conclusión. Algunos murmuraron que tenía razón, otros se preguntaban si el Caballero de la Tercera Casa regresaría por fin.

–Géminis vuelve a estar entre nosotros. –Saori sonrió, notando cómo la alegría se manifestaba también en el rostro de otros compañeros–. Sin embargo, no habrá un Caballero de Géminis, sino dos.

La muchacha contempló las caras de estupefacción de los presentes y se apresuró a aclarar:

–Muchos conocisteis a Saga como único Caballero de Géminis, no obstante, aquellos supervivientes a la Guerra Sagrada contra Poseidón y quienes os infiltrasteis más allá de la Tercera Casa durante la Guerra contra Hades, os topasteis con la sorpresa de que Saga tenía un hermano.

 

Llegado ese punto, Atenea fijó su atención en las caras de incredulidad de Deathmask, Afrodita y Aioros. Durante el asalto al Santuario por orden de Hades, los dos primeros habían caído frente a la Casa de Aries. Por esa razón, no tuvieron oportunidad de avanzar hasta la Tercera Casa, en la que podrían haber encontrado explicación a que la armadura de Géminis fuese manejada por alguien que no era Saga. En cuanto a Camus y Shura, fueron testigos de la existencia de Kanon antes de que Atenea se quitase la vida con la Daga Dorada. Posteriormente, mientras regresaban al Inframundo, Saga les había aclarado, en un arrebato de sinceridad, que tenía un hermano. En cuanto a Aioros, a pesar de haber compartido la infancia y adolescencia con Saga, no tenía noticia de la existencia de Kanon.

–Un hermano gemelo, para más señas –Continuó la joven–. Algunos tuvísteis oportunidad de conocerle un poco más que otros, aunque de manera superficial –Miró a Milo de Escorpio y a Dohko de Libra–. A Kanon no le dio tiempo a entablar relación en profundidad con nadie.

 

Shion hizo acto de presencia en el lugar de reunión, justo al tiempo que Atenea hablaba sobre el gemelo menor.

–Nadie en el Santuario conocía la existencia de Kanon excepto Saga –Aclaró la diosa–. Vivió su infancia y adolescencia oculto a los ojos de todos.

El Patriarca se preguntó si Atenea conocía la verdad: que él supo desde siempre que Géminis eran dos. Pensó que quizás desconociese esa parte de la historia, ya que, cuando él trajo a Saga y Kanon al Santuario, ella todavía no había nacido. Sin embargo, algo le decía que la muchacha sabía más de lo que mostraban las apariencias porque, al fin y al cabo, era la diosa de la sabiduría.

 

Los Caballeros de Oro comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo entre ellos, intercambiando pareceres, planteando preguntas y causando revuelo en el vestíbulo.

–Es increíble. No sabía nada... –Aioros le confesó al guardián de Leo que desconocía la existencia de Kanon–. Saga nunca me dijo que tuviese un hermano. Gemelo...

–¿Cómo pudo vivir oculto a todos? –Planteó Shaka de Virgo– ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

–Vaya con Saga... qué callado se lo tenía. –Deathmask puso los brazos en forma de jarra, en actitud socarrona–. ¿Se lo guardaba para él o qué?

–Esas cosas se cuentan, hombre... –Intervino Afrodita–. Tantos años a su servicio como Patriarca y no confía en nosotros para decirnos algo así... ¡Bah!

–Dejadlo ya. –Capricornio interrumpió al notar que Atenea quería volver a hablar.

–Gracias Shura. Caballeros, os pido por favor que acojáis a Kanon como un compañero más.

 

Saori se giró hacia Shion y le pidió que fuese en busca de los gemelos. Un minuto después, el Patriarca apareció acompañado de dos personas que vestían ropas sencillas. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Atenea les indicó que se colocasen uno a cada lado, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los demás.

–A partir de ahora, Saga y Kanon son, ambos, Caballeros de Géminis. Sin distinción.

–No te jode, sin distinción. Son gemelos. –Sentenció Deathmask susurrando al oído de Afrodita–. ¿Tú los distingues?

 


	3. Sketch 3: ¿Errores de apreciación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 3. ¿Errores de apreciación?**

 

Tras presentar a Saga y Kanon ante sus compañeros, Atenea había desconvocado la reunión general, anunciando que otorgaba la tarde libre a sus Caballeros de Oro. Algunos volvieron a sus casas, mientras otros prefirieron continuar liberados de sus obligaciones. La mayoría de los que decidió disfrutar del permiso se dedicó a chismorrear en pequeños grupos. Pronto, el recinto de las Doce Casas quedó plagado de una sucesión de murmullos que versaban sobre el mismo tema: “¡Saga tiene un hermano gemelo!”, “¿tú sabías algo?”, “¡joder, con Saga!”, “Atenea dijo que se llama Kanon”, “parece buena persona”, “me cuesta creer lo de Poseidón”, “nosotros le saludamos de lejos cuando llegó del Templo Submarino”, “pues yo le ataqué y sobrevivió porque le perdoné la vida”, “nosotros le vimos cuando le entregó la Daga Dorada a Saga”, “nos lo explicó camino del Inframundo”, “¿cómo pudo guardar el secreto tantos años?”, “¿de verdad nunca te dijo nada?”, “Saga nunca me habló de Kanon”, “¿y vivían los dos en la Casa de Géminis?”, “¿y van a vivir juntos ahora?”, “menudo lío”, “el Caballero de Géminis son ¡dos!”, “¿tú eres capaz de distinguirlos?”, “Atenea les perdonó”, “expiaron sus pecados”, “calláos ya”...

 

Mientras para los demás era tiempo de preguntas, suposiciones e invención de historietas entorno a Saga y Kanon, para Saori había llegado el momento de explicar algunas cosas a los gemelos antes de dejarles marchar. Les pidió que subiesen al Gran Templo de Atenea y esperasen a ser llamados.

 

Poco después, dos pares de pies recorrían el camino hasta la Sala de Reuniones del Gran Templo. A causa del poco tiempo transcurrido desde que habían resucitado, todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de valorar la situación en profundidad. Estaban vivos de nuevo, eso les quedó claro, pero había otras cosas que resultaban todavía un enigma para ellos. Durante el trayecto por los peldaños que separaban el recinto del Patriarca hasta el lugar de la diosa, Kanon no había hecho otra cosa que recitar una sarta de hipótesis, lanzar preguntas al aire y confundir a su gemelo más de lo que ya estaba. Por su parte, Saga se había limitado a cavilar en silencio acerca de lo acontecido.

Ambos agradecían haber regresado a la vida y volver a ver al otro, pero cada uno a su manera. Saga había manifestado verdadera emoción y alegría por tener de nuevo cerca a su hermano, y le había abrazado con entusiamo, mientras que Kanon se mostraba un tanto distante, sin intención de admitir ante nadie que él sentía la misma emoción al ser abrazado por Saga.

 

–Imagino que debemos esperar aquí –Saga señaló el banco que había junto a la puerta.

A pesar de que era amplio y se pudieron haber sentado dejando bastante distancia entre ellos, tomaron asiento uno junto al otro sin darse cuenta. Así, rozando el hombro, el brazo y la pierna del otro, pasaron varios minutos mirando a las musarañas, hasta que Kanon habló de nuevo:

–Menuda ocurrencia: que los dos seamos el Caballero de Géminis... pss... ¿qué parte de armadura prefieres ponerte? ¿las piezas de arriba o las de abajo?  –Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Saga guardó silencio, ignorando la insolencia del menor. Kanon se recostó contra la pared con descuido, colocando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza para amortiguar. Acto seguido la inclinó hacia atrás y miró al techo. Apenas unos segundos después, una mano ajena se posó en su muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo desde la rodilla hasta la cadera, desviándose hacia la pelvis antes de iniciar el camino a la inversa. Kanon se agitó y apartó la pierna.

 

A pasos ligeros. Así avanzaba Saori Kido por los pasillos de su Gran Templo. Había terminado de resolver unos asuntos y ya se encontraba en condiciones de dedicar tiempo a los gemelos. Al doblar la última esquina antes de llegar al pasillo de la Sala de Reuniones, vio a Saga y Kanon a lo lejos, esperando sentados en el banco junto a la puerta. Al verles, sus ojos enviaron un estímulo a su cerebro, y éste una orden a sus pies, obligándola a dar unos pasos atrás. Se ocultó tras la esquina del muro. Gracias a la distancia que la separaba y a que éstos estaban distraídos, pudo asomar la cabeza lo suficiente para observar la escena sin ser detectada. Dejó escapar un «¡ah!» de sorpresa al saberse testigo de lo que vio:

Saga estaba acariciando la pierna de Kanon. La zona del muslo por la que pasaba la mano no tenía nada de fraternal... «Ay, ¡por Zeus!», pensó Atenea, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Vio a Kanon agitarse y apartar la pierna.

Segundos más tarde, Saga volvió a buscar el muslo del otro. Insistió en acariciarlo, y esta vez Kanon se dejó hacer.

–Por más veces que aparte la pierna no vas a dejar de tocármela, ¿verdad? –El gemelo menor sacó las garras.

Saga aproximó su nariz al cuello de Kanon, la restregó suavemente y le robó un beso antes de volver a la posición previa.

–Hmmm... –El mayor se limitó a emitir un sonidito que denotaba placer.

–Me da igual lo que intentes conmigo, ahora soy inmune a ti.

–Lo que tú digas...

 

«Ay, ¡por Zeus!», volvió a pensar la diosa espía, «¡¿le ha besado?! ¡¿pero si son hermanos?!». Tomó aire profundamente y decidió enfrentar su última tarea de la jornada: hablar con los gemelos. Dio unos pasos atrás con sumo cuidado y reanudó la marcha por el pasillo, haciendo notar sus pasos de manera que los dos caballeros pudieran oírlos con claridad.

–¡Oigo pasos! –Saga apartó la mano de la pierna de Kanon, se movió por el banco hasta alcanzar el otro extremo, y se enderezó para quedar sentado recto como una vara.

Por su parte, Kanon se permaneció inmóvil.

 

Saori dobló la esquina, comprobando que aquellos que habían estado sentados hombro con hombro se habían alejado hasta encontrarse ahora cada uno en un extremo del banco. Al verla llegar, los gemelos se levantaron e hicieron ademán de inclinarse ante ella.

Al encontrarse frente a ellos, la diosa rememoró cómo la mano de Saga recorría la extremidad de Kanon y no pudo dar coherencia a sus pensamientos.

–Mu-muchachos... ahm, yo... –Atenea no sabía cómo transmitirles las pautas que también había dado a los demás Caballeros de Oro. Su mente no dejaba de repetir la imagen de la escena que acababa de presenciar–. Quería deciros que... –Intentó recuperar la cordura–. Como Caballeros de Géminis que sois, ambos volveréis a ocupar y guardar la Tercera Casa. Los dos... juntos... Sí, juntos. Los dos.

–¿Se encuentra bien, señora? –Kanon se interesó por el estado de aturdimiento que parecía sufrir la joven.

–¡E-estoy muy bien! ¡Hablaremos en otro momento! –Atenea batió la mano ante su cara para darse el aire que le venía faltando–. Estamos todos muy cansados.

Saga se sorprendió ante la exaltada reacción de Saori.  «¿Qué le pasa?», se preguntó.

–Podéis marcharos.

–Gracias señora. –Saga hizo una reverencia con la cabeza–. Vamos a casa.

El hermano mayor alargó el brazo para agarrar la cintura del menor -gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Saori- e impulsó su marcha por los pasillos hasta salir del Gran Templo.

 

Fuera del recinto, los Caballeros de Géminis iniciaron el descenso hacia la Tercera Casa.

–¡Suéltame ya, ¿quieres?! –Exclamó Kanon, zafándose del agarre de Saga–. Ella tenía razón sobre el cansancio. Estoy agotado.

–Acabamos de volver a la vida. Ha sido como nacer de nuevo. Estamos como bebés, solo con ganas de dormir. –Saga rió al recordar que había sido testigo del “nacimiento” de su hermano y de cómo este se había acurrucado en su pecho a pesar de que ahora parecía renegar de él. Sin duda utilizaría esa ventaja a su favor para lograr su propósito.  «E n esta vida no voy a perderte », se recordó.

–En cuanto llegue a casa voy a dormir quince horas. –Afirmó Kanon–. ¡Ni se te ocurra molestarme!

–No lo haré.

 

Ya libre de la presencia de los dos Caballeros, la muchacha trató de aplacar el acaloramiento que había experimentado al imaginar que, bajo el techo del Templo de Géminis, aquellos dos quizás llegasen a algo más que a acariciarse el muslo. «¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?!», se preguntó, «seguramente interpreté mal todo lo que he visto.»

 

Una hora más tarde, ya recuperada de las emociones vividas, Atenea se reunió con Shion de nuevo en el Templo del Patriarca para dar por concluida la reincorporación de todos los Caballeros de Oro. Todavía quedaban muchas vidas que recuperar en las categorías de Plata y Bronce, pero debían ir cerrando capítulos. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre la situación de algunos de ellos, hasta que llegó el turno de los gemelos.

–Confío en que en a partir de ahora puedan convivir juntos.

–Podrán hacerlo, mi señora –Shion sabía de lo que hablaba–. Cuando eran niños se llevaban muy bien hasta que...

Atenea hizo una señal con la mano para que Shion no hiciese alusión a los desagradables sucesos a los que comenzó a referirse. Rememorar aquellos días de traiciones y especular sobre cuáles fueron las razones de su muerte no debía ser agradable para el Patriarca.

 

–¿Puedo confesaros algo?

La pregunta sorprendió a la diosa, que prácticamente había dado por concluída la reunión. Notó cierto desasosiego en Shion.

–Te escucho.

–Fui yo quien trajo a los gemelos al Santuario. Hace veitintrés años percibí intensamente un Cosmos ligado a la constelación de Géminis. Cuando estuve seguro de dónde encontrarlo, fui en su busca. Apenas pude reaccionar cuando comprobé que eran dos críos.

Shion revivió el momento en que había rescatado a Saga y Kanon del orfanato en que residían. Quiso ahorrar detalles a su diosa, y se limitó a exponerle un resumen de lo acontecido.

–Desde aquel momento supe que eran dos y que siempre serían dos. Cometí una gran injusticia con ellos. Con Kanon más que con Saga –Hizo una pausa–. No sabe cuánto me arrepiento de haber interpretado erróneamente a las estrellas en Star Hill la noche en que busqué respuestas sobre ellos y su vinculación a Géminis.

La misma noche en que Kanon y Saga habían llegado al Santuario, y tras dejarles en el templo que sería su nuevo hogar, Shion emprendió una precipitada marcha hacia Star Hill. Escrutó los cielos y el universo, y consultó multitud de documentos en busca de una solución al extraño caso de tener a dos niños destinados a ser Caballero de Géminis.

–La situación me sobrepasó, me precipité. No sabía qué hacer con dos críos desamparados, yo sólo esperaba encontrar a uno. Sus Cosmos eran igual de válidos para ocupar el puesto en la Tercera Casa, pero las estrellas decían que solo uno podía vestir la armadura.

–Shion... –Atenea quiso intervenir con la intención de tranquilizar al Patriarca, pero éste se lo impidió.

–Señora, ¿acaso erré en mi interpretación de los datos? –Shion comenzó a ponerse nervioso–. Las estrellas dijeron que sólo podía haber un Caballero de Géminis, pero en aquel momento yo no sabía cual de los dos niños estaba destinado a vestir la armadura. Y aún sabiéndolo, no hubiera podido echar al otro del Santuario. –Encadenó todos sus planteamientos sin importarle si Atenea seguía el hilo de sus explicaciones–. Durante un tiempo oculté a todos que había encontrado a dos niños, pero poco después Saga mostró leves indicios de ser él el destinado a portar a Géminis. Eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que sólo él sería Caballero de Oro. Pensé que, definitivamente, sólo había lugar para uno en el Santuario.

Shion se detuvo brevemente para recuperar el aliento y se tapó la cara con las manos.

–Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que Kanon se mantuviese oculto. Pensé que, aunque fuese tan desgraciado por no poder llevar una vida normal, al menos podrían seguir viviendo juntos.

El ánimo de Saori descendió en picado al notar cómo el hombre que tenía delante reprendía sus propios actos, juzgándose culpable absoluto de la situación que habían vivido los gemelos durante su infancia en el Santuario. Su corazón se contrajo al ver que el máximo exponente de su Orden de Caballeros se arrodillaba frente a ella, completamente vencido por su propia vergüenza. Aún sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho para liberar a Shion de la pena que se había auto impuesto, la muchacha dejó reposar las manos sobre sus hombros.

–Me equivoqué, me equivoqué.

–Shion... levántate, por favor. Aquí estamos de nuevo, frente a una nueva oportunidad para enmendar los errores. No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero sí forjar un nuevo presente y caminar hacia un agradable futuro.

Las palabras de la diosa otorgaron cierta serenidad al ex guardián de Aries. Shion se sintió comprendido después de todos los años en que solo había experimentado el tormento de ver pasar ante sí a una sucesión de vidas que se truncaban por tener que servir al Santuario.

–Ve a descansar. –Atenea mostró una tímida sonrisa–. Han sido días muy duros. Has realizado un gran esfuerzo Shion y, para serte sincera, no creo que liberarte por fin del puesto que has ostentado durante tanto tiempo sea suficiente recompensa. Gracias.

En cuanto Shion cerró la puerta tras de sí, la diosa se quedó sola en la sala y rompió a llorar. Ella también había padecido por sus Caballeros, y después de la confesión de Shion, comprobó que el Santuario era un lugar en el que había habido demasiado sufrimiento. Se juró que en esta nueva etapa lucharía por conseguir un Santuario mejor, que no aislase ni oprimiese a sus habitantes, y no les mantuviese ajenos a la vida en el exterior. Saori quería que sus Caballeros defendiesen al mundo sintiéndose parte de él.

 


	4. Sketch 4: Día libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 4. Día libre.**

La noticia de que, en esta nueva etapa, Atenea decretaba los fines de semana como días libres de entrenamientos, fue muy bien acogida entre todos los habitantes de Santuario, y sin duda lo sería también por aquellos que resucitasen en los siguientes días. Así pues, ese era ya el segundo fin de semana que el Santuario gozaba de un ambiente distendido, lleno de alegría y sonrisas. Algunos Caballeros aprovechaban para limpiar sus templos, airear la ropa recién lavada, ir a Rodorio para realizar la compra de la semana, pasear por los alrededores, salir del Santuario para visitar distintos puntos de Grecia, aprender idiomas, o simplemente dedicarse a aquello en lo que más quisieran emplear su tiempo libre.

 

Aquel sábado, Aioria había subido hasta el Templo de Sagitario en busca de su hermano Aioros. El terapeuta que Atenea les había recomendado, y al cual acudían desde hacía un mes, les había aconsejado que pasasen más tiempo juntos, con la finalidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aioria no acababa de llevar bien eso de que su hermano mayor ahora fuese seis años menor que él, y le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a “tener que cuidar de él.” Minutos después de entrar a la Novena Casa, los hermanos descendieron los innumerables peldaños, con intención de pasear y entablar conversaciones que consolidasen su vínculo familiar.

En el trayecto encontraron y saludaron a varios compañeros, que dedicaban su tiempo libre a distintas actividades. Al pasar junto al Coliseo, Aioros se percató de que alguien parecía estar ejercitándose en el campo de entrenamiento.

–¡Aioria, mira! –Llamó la atención de su hermano–. Saga está entrenando. ¿O es Kanon? No estoy seguro.

Aioros pensó en lo difícil que le resultaba reconocer al Saga adulto y diferenciarlo de Kanon, a pesar de que había compartido entrenamientos con él hasta poco antes de morir.

–Desde aquí no puedo saberlo. –Aioria dejó escapar una risa simplona.

–Creo que debe ser Kanon, porque a Saga ya le avisamos de que los fines de semana no habría entrenamiento. ¿Por qué iba a estar entrenando si no?

 

 

–¡Eh! ¡Kanon! –El ex-Dragón Marino se volvió al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre. Comprobó que se trataba de Aioros y Aioria, que caminaban tranquilamente por los aledaños del campo, pero no parecían tener intención de sumarse al entrenamiento.

–¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de entrenar?! –Exclamó el Caballero de Leo.

–¡Es nuestro deber! –Respondió Kanon.

–Jaja, ¡sí, pero también hay que aprovechar los días de descanso! ¿No crees? –Añadió Sagitario.

–¡Vamos a pasear un rato por el bosque, hasta la vista! –Los hermanos se despidieron y continuaron su marcha.

Kanon pausó sus ejercicios y pensó en por qué no había nadie entrenando aquella mañana. Dio una vuelta sobre sí y observó el Santuario. Miró a lo lejos y acertó a ver cómo Aldebarán tendía ropa en la parte trasera de la Casa de Tauro, y lo que parecían Kiki y Mu corriendo por la parte delantera de Aries. A lo lejos, cerca de la fuente, vio a otros compañeros de rango de Plata.

« Me cago en la puta, ¿hoy no hay entrenamiento? »

 

 

Aquella misma mañana, tras dedicarle tiempo a su jardín, Afrodita de Piscis guardó las herramientas en el cobertizo que había construido en la parte trasera de su Casa, se quitó la ropa de trabajo, y entró a su Templo. Cogió la billetera del mueble del salón y revisó que tuviese dinero suficiente para las compras que realizaría en Rodorio. Salió de casa de y bajó los escalones hasta el templo vecino.

–¡Camus! –Gritó desde los escalones de la parte trasera de la Casa de Acuario.

–Listo.

Cuando el Caballero de Acuario apareció en la puerta, Afrodita reanudó la marcha, y juntos descendieron hasta la Octava Casa.

–¡Milo! –Afrodita volvió a gritar, llamando la atención del Escorpión, que poco después asomó la cabeza desde detrás de una columna–. Vamos.

 

Días atrás, Milo, Camus y Afrodita habían resuelto en bajar juntos para realizar unas compras en Rodorio. Tras la vuelta a la vida, Atenea había tratado de fomentar las buenas relaciones entre sus Caballeros, apostando por recuperar amistades que se habían visto dañadas durante los episodios de las Doce Casas y la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades. Sus deseos comenzaban a cumplirse poco a poco, al comprobar que Milo y Camus volvían a congeniar, y que iban surgiendo nuevos grupos de amistades.

 

Al pasar cerca del Coliseo, los tres Caballeros vieron a alguien entrenando en la arena.

–¿Es Saga o Kanon? –Milo aguzó la vista con el propósito de distinguir de qué gemelo se trataba.

–Es Kanon. –Afirmó Camus–. Ayer le dije a Saga que Atenea había suprimido los entrenamientos en fin de semana. Le pedí que avisase a su hermano, pero veo que...

–¡Kanon!

Una vez más se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Esta vez era Milo quien le llamaba. Caminaba junto a Camus y Afrodita. El trío sí se acercó hasta donde estaba Kanon, y le explicaron que, en esta nueva etapa, Atenea había decretado que los sábados no se entrenaría, dejando libre el fin de semana a sus Caballeros hasta nuevo aviso. Kanon ató cabos, entendiendo ahora por qué Saga había actuado con tanta tranquilidad.

–Maldita sea, el muy cabrón no me dijo nada. –Dijo apretando los puños.

–Jaja, ¿tu hermano no te avisó? –Intervino Afrodita.

–Evidentemente no.

–Bueno, nos vemos. ¡Hasta otra!

Dejaron a Kanon peleando contra sus demonios interiores y continuaron caminando por el sendero en dirección a Rodorio.

–Saga es un poco cabrón –Rió Milo–. Mira que no avisar a su hermano de algo tan importante como tener dos días libres...

–Ya arreglarán entre ellos sus problemas domésticos. –Añadió Camus.

–Fiuu... –Silbó Milo–. ¿Cómo será su vida en Géminis?

–Y yo que sé. –Camus intentó mantenerse al margen de la conversación.

–¿Podeis imaginar a esos dos viviendo juntos? –Intervino Afrodita.

–Menudas discusiones. Seguro que parecen una pareja de viejos. –Sugirió Milo.

–¡Agh! No quiero entrar a Géminis jamás un lunes por la mañana cuando esos dos recién despierten. –Afrodita se apartó hacia atrás un mechón de pelo del hombro–. Se pelearán hasta por ver quién se ducha primero.

–Eso tiene fácil solución... –Concluyó Camus.

Acuario dejó escapar una risa pícara que ni Piscis ni Escorpio entendieron.

 


	5. Sketch 5: Los muebles nuevos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 5.** **Los muebles nuevos.**

 

 

Aquella mañana, Afrodita de Piscis madrugó más de lo habitual. Después de terminar las labores de jardinería, había descendido a pie, una a una, las Doce Casas del Santuario. Al llegar a Rodorio, había examinado con atención las pequeñas colecciones de semillas que poseían las dos floristerías que había en el pueblo.

–Lo lamento, señor Afrodita, nuestro stock de semillas de rosales rojos se ha agotado.

–¿Podrías conseguir más? ¿Cuándo? –Inquirió el Caballero de Piscis.

–No tengo previsto viajar a Atenas para reponer existencias hasta la próxima semana. ¿Le es imposible esperar hasta entonces?

–¡Las necesito hoy! –Exclamó Afrodita, pensando en que, debido a su posición de guardián de la última casa, no debía quedarse precisamente sin la fuente de su defensa. Afrodita necesitaba un buen arsenal de rosas rojas para formar la barrera decisiva que impidiese al enemigo acceder al Templo del Patriarca. Sin embargo, y debido al período de relajación que vivían desde que Atenea firmó la paz con otros dioses, Afrodita había descuidado ese detalle clave.

 

Al no encontrar las semillas correspondientes a las rosas que necesitaba, no le quedó más opción que tomar el autobús hasta Atenas.

 

 

Había pasado medio día fuera de casa, estaba cansado y comenzaba a tener hambre. Por fortuna, en la capital había hallado sus codiciadas semillas de rosas rojas, de modo que, al volver a Rodorio por la tarde, decidió tomarse unos minutos de relax antes de volver a ascender las Doce Casas hasta llegar a su templo.

 

Sentado en la terraza de una cafetería, Afrodita observó el ir y venir de los habitantes de la villa. Pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de tomarse un café caliente y unas galletas con despreocupación. La vida en el Santuario siempre había sido austera y, si bien nunca les había faltado nada material que pudiesen necesitar, sí era cierto que los Caballeros de Atenea echaban de menos sentirse parte de la sociedad. Por eso, tanto Piscis como el resto de sus compañeros habían encajado con alegría la decisión de Atenea acerca de dar días libres a los habitantes del Santuario.

 

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Afrodita siguió observando la calle, hasta percatarse de que una furgoneta de la Fundación Grad estaba aparcando unos metros más allá, frente a un comercio de colchones y muebles. Cuando las puertas del vehículo se abrieron, aguzó la vista para ver de quienes se trataba.  « Los Géminis y el mayordomo de Atenea... interesante », pensó Piscis, acariciándose el mentón. 

 

–¡Oye!

Afrodita se giró bruscamente al escuchar que alguien le llamaba desde atrás.

–¿Qué andas fisgoneando? –Preguntó el Caballero de Cáncer.

–¡Cállate! –Afrodita agarró el cuello de la camisa de Deathmask, haciendo que éste se inclinase–. Mira, he visto a los Géminis y a Tatsumi entrar en esa tienda de muebles. ¿No te parece raro?

–¿Y qué más da?

Deathmask trató de restar importancia al asunto, ocupando la silla libre que había junto a la de Afrodita.

–Invítame a algo, ¿no?

Piscis entrecerró los ojos fingiendo haberse molestado, pero acto seguido llamó al camarero. Poco después, Cáncer se llevaba a los labios un botellín de cerveza.

 

Minutos más tarde, varias personas salieron del local vigilado y comenzaron a meter muebles en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

– Hmm... cargando muebles...  –dijo Afrodita –. U n colchón, un armario... ¿qué es eso? A ver...

–Tiene pinta de ser tablones para armar una cama. –Añadió Deathmask.

 

Una vez cargaron todos los muebles, Tatsumi cerró las puertas traseras y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, accionando el motor del vehículo. Por su parte, los gemelos agradecieron a los empleados de la tienda por la ayuda dispensada, y ocuparon sus respectivos asientos en la parte delantera de la furgoneta junto a Tatsumi. Realizada la compra, iniciaron la vuelta al Santuario, pasando por delante de la cafetería en que Deathmask y Afrodita se encontraban.

 

–¡Se van! –Afrodita hizo ademán de querer correr tras la furgoneta.

–¡¿Adónde vas, loco?!

Deathmask detuvo el impulso de Piscis, que casi le había llevado a tirar la mesa, las bebidas y a invadir la calzada en un acto de imprudencia.

–Déjales en paz. ¿Hasta dónde te va a llevar tu vena chismosa?

–¡Mierda, idiota! –Afrodita se dejó caer en la silla–. No es eso...

Cabizbajo y con los hombros caídos, con aquella posición tan desgarbada, abandonado sobre la silla, Piscis parecía vencido. Deathmask le había visto así muy pocas veces, de modo que se preocupó seriamente.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Llevo todo el día fuera de casa, desde primera hora de la mañana... –Afrodita dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apartándose el flequillo de la frente–. Sólo quería que me llevasen de vuelta al Santuario para no tener que hacerlo a pie.

El Caballero de Cáncer no se hacía una idea de lo que suponía para su amigo tener que recorrer, después de un día tan agotador como ese, el camino de vuelta hasta el Santuario y ascender, uno a uno, los escalones del recinto de las Doce Casas.

–Vamos, no exageres, yo te acompaño.

A punto estuvo Afrodita de aceptar la mano que le tendió Deathmask, pero vio a Mu de Aries al otro lado de la calle.

–¡Mu! ¡Mu de Ar...! –No finalizó la frase porque cruzó la calle a toda prisa y llegó antes a tomar el brazo del Caballero de la Primera Casa–. ¡Telepórtame a mi casa, haz el favor! ¡Es urgente!

Al verse asaltado por Afrodita, Mu no supo cómo comportarse. Parecía que Piscis se encontraba en una situación en que era de vital importancia volver a su casa. Así pues, Aries hizo lo que le pidieron.

–¡Hijos de puta! –Exclamó Deathmask al ver cómo sus dos compañeros desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, toda su suerte no fue mala. En el lugar en el que Afrodita había parado a Mu, éste había olvidado una bolsa con la compra que acababa de realizar. Tras agacharse a recogerla, Cáncer examinó su contenido.  « Uh... qué bien, Aries, muchas gracias. »

Resignado a tener que volver sólo al Santuario, pero contento por llevarse una botella de vino y los ingredientes para su imprevista cena como recompensa, el Caballero de la Cuarta Casa metió la mano libre en el bolsillo e inició la marcha canturreando con despreocupación. No tardaría demasiado en llegar al Santuario.

 

–¿Mu? ¿Volvemos al Santuario?

Un despistado Shaka de Virgo salió del supermercado, esperando encontrar a su compañero esperándole en la calle. Sin embargo, no halló rastro de Mu.

–Qué extraño. Me dijo que esperaría afuera. Menudas prisas...

 

Durante el trayecto entre Rodorio y el Santuario, Tatsumi, Saga y Kanon entablaron conversación acerca de múltiples temas. Ninguno de los tres había tenido por costumbre hablar demasiado en su vida anterior pero, en honor y por respeto a Atenea, decidieron intentar ser más sociables en la nueva.

– ¿A quién de los dos se le ha roto la cama?  – Preguntó Tatsumi, inocente.

El mayordomo de Saori Kido daba por supuesto, como todos, que los gemelos dormían cada uno en su habitación, y que, por tanto, comprar una cama nueva implicaba que se había estropeado una de las ya existentes en la Casa de Géminis.

– Ahm...  – Comenzó Kanon.

– Jaja, no me dirán que compraron otra porque nunca tuvieron dos.

La conclusión de Tatsumi descolocó a ambos, que se miraron asustados, sin saber cómo responder. Imploraron a los dioses que Tatsumi no hubiera sacado sus propias conclusiones, y que no preguntase también por los restantes muebles nuevos.

  
  


¿Por qué había preguntado algo así? Comenzó a barajar distintas posibilidades: «quizás de niños dormían juntos y por eso sólo había una cama en Géminis», «ahora que vuelven a ser dos en la casa... necesitan otra cama...», «claro, será eso, necesitan otra.» Ajeno al miedo que había suscitado en sus copilotos, Tatsumi pareció quedar conforme con la conclusión que a la que había llegado acerca del asunto. Sin embargo, volvió a asaltarle la duda. «Entonces... ¿desde que resucitaron han estado durmiendo en la misma cama?» Inquieto, el mayordomo miró de soslayo hacia donde Saga y Kanon estaban sentados. Imaginó por un instante a los gemelos durmiendo juntos.Le pareció una visión nada espantosa. Consideró normal que dos hermanos compartiesen cama. «Pero tienen 28 años», pensó. Darse cuenta de ese detalle enrareció su razonamiento y le provocó incertidumbre, pero alejó las ideas extrañas para centrarse en la conducción. Al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo lo que ocurriese en la Casa de Géminis.

Al llegar a la entrada del Santuario, ayudó a Kanon y a Saga a descargar los muebles con sumo cuidado. Le explicaron que sería suficiente con dejarlos allí. Ellos se encargarían de llevarlos a casa. Una vez estuvieron todos fuera de la camioneta, Saga abrió un portal y Kanon cruzó al otro lado. Uno a uno fueron trasladando los muebles al tercer templo. Tatsumi se despidió de Saga antes de que éste desapareciese junto con el portal. Subió a la camioneta, pero justo antes de poner en marcha el motor, una persona interrumpió la maniobra y asaltó a Tatsumi.

  
  


Por su parte, Deathmask, después de haber salvado a paso ligero los pocos kilómetros que separaban Rodorio del Santuario, llegó por fin a la entrada del recinto de la Orden de Atenea. Divisó la furgoneta de la Fundación Grad y observó cómo Tatsumi, Kanon y Saga descargaban los muebles. Fue testigo de cómo uno de los gemelos abría un portal y los muebles desaparecían uno tras otro, como si estuviesen siendo engullidos por un agujero negro. Cuando el último mueble desapareció junto con el otro gemelo, se aproximó al vehículo con disimulo. Tras comprobar que Tatsumi era el único que quedaba en el lugar, interrumpió la maniobra de encendido del motor y asaltó al conductor.

–¿Qué hacíais, Tatsumi? ¿Descargar muebles? –Inquirió Deathmask, asomándose por la ventanilla.  
–Afirmativo. –Respondió el mayordomo.  
–Así que los Géminis han comprado muebles.  
–Eso es.  
–Me ha parecido que descargabais un colchón... ¿Acaso se les ha estropeado uno?  
–Lo desconozco.

«Quizás duermen juntos.» Tasumi volvió a verse asaltado por el pensamiento que había tenido durante la conducción.   
–¿Será que sólo tenían uno y ahora tienen dos? –Deathmask guiñó un ojo–. He visto también una mesita de noche, un armario... ¡parecía una habitación completa! –Exclamó con socarronería.

Al ver que no era el único que había tenido esa clase de idea, Tatsumi decidió compartir su inquietud con alguien más.  
–Eso pensé yo también. –Confesó.

–¿Crees que estos días han estado durmiendo en la misma cama?

–Tal vez uno de ellos durmiese en el sofá.

–Hmmm... es posible. Pero sería más interesante si hubiesen dormido juntos, ¿verdad?–Cáncer dejó escapar una risa pícara y se retiró de la ventanilla. Se alejó silbando–. ¡ Hasta más ver, Tatsumi!

 


	6. Sketch 6: Manos entrelazadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 6. Manos entrelazadas.**

 

Aquel día Atenea acudió a la reunión a la que había convocado a los Caballeros de Oro. Debía hablarles acerca de la pronta visita que Julian Solo y sus Marinas realizarían al Santuario. La diosa expresó su deseo de formalizar la paz con Poseidón. En sucesivos encuentros, ambos dioses habían tratado el tema de la convivencia pacífica desde distintos puntos de vista. Habían llegado a pre-acuerdos sin ningún problema, y habían aportado ideas para fomentar las buenas relaciones entre Marinas y Caballeros de ambas Órdenes. Sin embargo, siempre llegaban al punto de conflicto cuando salía a relucir el nombre de la misma persona: Kanon.

Desde que finalizase la Guerra Sagrada contra el dios de los mares, Atenea consideraba a Kanon como uno de sus Caballeros de Oro. Éste había vuelto al Santuario para ocupar el puesto de Caballero de Géminis, que le pertenecía por legitimidad, ya que su hermano Saga se encontraba fallecido por aquel entonces. La diosa había perdonado a Kanon, a pesar de que éste seguía torturándose en un océano de culpabilidad.

Por su parte, para Julian Solo, Kanon continuaba siendo uno de los Siete Generales de sus Marinas, y exigía constantemente su vuelta al Santuario Submarino.

Cada dios aportaba razones para reclamarle como miembro de su Orden, sin tener en cuenta los deseos del implicado. Así pues, Atenea decidió que la mejor solución al conflicto surgido sería plantear la cuestión al propio Kanon, dejando que fuera él quien decidiese a qué dedicar su vida. Ambos dioses le harían saber que le necesitaban en sus filas y que era una persona valiosa para ellos.

 

Así, explicó a sus Caballeros de Oro que Poseidón y sus Generales visitarían el Santuario y que se organizaría un encuentro social entre ellos. Tras dar por concluída la reunión, la diosa quiso hablar con Kanon a solas. Mientras los Caballeros de Oro todavía se postraban a sus pies, antes de abandonar la sala del Gran Templo, Atenea llamó a Kanon aparte.

 

Fuera del Gran Templo, los Caballeros de Oro se dispersaron por el recinto de las Doce Casas y murmuraron en grupos pequeños acerca de por qué Atenea les había desconvocado a todos menos a Kanon.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle sólo a él?

–Seguramente sea algún asunto acerca de Poseidón. Kanon formó parte de su ejército...

–Vaya con Kanon: traidor, General de las Marinas y Caballero de Oro, menudo currículum.

  
  


–¡Saga! –Milo llamó al Caballero de Géminis, que se alejaba escaleras abajo–. Cuando vuelvas a ver a Kanon le preguntas qué le ha dicho Atenea y me lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?

El guardián de la Tercera Casa no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado en asimilar la situación.

Cuando tiempo atrás se enteró de que Kanon había ejercido durante años como General de las Marinas de Poseidón, le invadió un cúmulo de sentimientos. Por un lado le había costado asimilar que su hermano había traicionado a Atenea hasta el punto de pasarse al bando enemigo. Por otro lado, no pudo culparlo por haber elegido un camino equivocado, pues él mismo lo había hecho también, faltando al honor frente a la misma diosa, asesinando al Patriarca y usurpando su puesto, y atentando contra la vida de varios compañeros. Saga pensó que él era el menos indicado para juzgar los actos que Kanon hubiese cometido trece años atrás. Continuó el descenso con la cabeza agachada, temiendo que Poseidón reclamase los servicios de su hermano como General, y que Kanon abandonase el Santuario de manera definitiva.  « Él quiere alejarse de mí, y si Julian Solo se lo propone, esta será la oportunidad perfecta para perderme de vista. »

  
  


Llegó el día en que Poseidón y sus Generales llegaron al Santuario. Sin embargo, el encuentro entre las élites de ambas Órdenes no sucedería hasta el momento de la reunión social, que se produciría días más tarde.

Cierto ajetreo invadió al Santuario esa mañana. Normalmente era un lugar en que se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, y los pocos gritos que se escuchaban procedían de los campos de entrenamiento. Tampoco solía haber mucho movimiento, ni gente yendo y viniendo a toda prisa de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, Atenea había dado el aviso que todos llevaban esperando desde que días atrás, convocase la reunión informativa: las Marinas y Julian Solo, el avatar del dios Poseidón en la Tierra, se aproximaban al Santuario. No tardarían en llegar.

La diosa había ordenado a sus Caballeros de Oro posicionarse en diferentes puntos para dar la bienvenida y tratar debidamente a los visitantes durante su trayecto por las Doce Casas. De ese modo, ordenó a Kanon, Saga, Shura y Aioria que se apostasen a las puertas del recinto para actuar como anfitriones de la comitiva, y se encargasen de acompañarles hasta el Gran Templo de Atenea.

Afrodita recibió la orden de revisar con especial cuidado el tramo que separaba la Casa de Piscis del Templo del Patriarca, a fin de asegurarse de que no quedasen restos de veneno de rosas rojas que pudiesen causar un altercado con las tropas de Poseidón.

–Sé que en esta nueva vida tienes especial cuidado con ese tipo de rosas y que mantienes el camino despejado, pero más vale asegurarse –dijo Atenea, que albergaba cierta duda– de que no surge ningún conflicto con las tropas de Poseidón.

 

En Casa de Géminis, Kanon y Saga ultimaban los preparativos antes de bajar a cubrir el puesto para el que Atenea les había designado.

–¡Date prisa, Saga! –Kanon golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano– ¡Shura y Aioria deben estar esperando afuera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí adentro para tardar tanto?!

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Kanon agarró el pomo y lo giró con intención de entrar y meter prisa a su gemelo. Al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado, Saga hizo lo mismo: giró el tirador para salir de su cuarto. Dado que la hoja de la puerta se abría hacia el interior de la habitación, Kanon se vio arrastrado por la fuerza que Saga había ejercido desde el interior.

Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los gemelos se encontraron uno frente al otro. Más bien uno sobre el otro, ya que Kanon no pudo frenar a tiempo y acabó topando contra Saga. Armadura contra armadura. Cloth contra Escama.

Dejándose llevar por un acto reflejo, Saga sostuvo a Kanon de la cintura para no acabar los dos en el suelo. Por su parte, Kanon había amortiguado el movimiento contra el cuerpo de Saga.

El Dragón Marino aprovechó que sus manos reposaban sobre el peto de Géminis a fin de impulsarse hacia atrás y poner espacio entre ellos. Saga contempló con impasividad cómo su hermano trataba de disimular el sobresalto que acababa de experimentar.

–Va-vamos, es tarde –Balbuceó el menor.

–Vamos –dijo, por contra, con seguridad el mayor.

Mientras Kanon caminaba unos pasos por delante, Saga pudo observar lo bien que le sentaba a Kanon la Escama de General de las Marinas. Suspiró al contemplar los movimientos de éste. Era innegable que había vestido esa armadura durante años, y que ésta se había adaptado a su cuerpo a la perfección.

–¡Las capas! –Kanon se volvió con brusquedad, avanzando hacia él por el pasillo–. Saga, ¡las capas!

Saga dejó a un lado su ensoñación para caer en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, habían olvidado ponerse las capas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kanon regresaba con las telas. Cogió la que su gemelo le tendía y trató de ponérsela sin mucho éxito. Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba capa, que había olvidado la manera más eficiente de ponérsela.

–Espera, será más fácil si nos ayudamos. –Dijo Kanon, retirando la tela de las manos de Saga.

Éste dejó que su hermano maniobrase a su espalda hasta colocar la capa en su lugar.

–Se ve bien. Ahora tú. –El Dragón Marino animó al Caballero de Géminis a hacer lo mismo con su capa.

Así, Saga se posicionó detrás de su gemelo, capa en mano, y trató de colocarla.

–No puedo ponerla, no sé dónde están las piezas de sujeción en tu armadura.

–Un poco por debajo de mi cuello. –Indicó Kanon–. Tienes que meter las manos bajo las hombreras y subir un poco, ahí hay unos enganches para colgarla.

Saga no entendía bien a qué se refería su hermano, de modo que palpó la zona que Kanon había mencionado. No encontró lo que buscaba ni colgar la capa al primer intento, pero sí logró acariciar accidentalmente la base de su cuello. Aprovechó la situación para recorrer unos centímetros en ascenso hacia la nuca, acariciando la zona con las yemas de sus dedos, notando cómo Kanon se estremecía ante el contacto. Acto seguido, asomó la cabeza por encima de la hombrera de su hermano y le susurró al oído:

–No encuentro los enganches...

–Déjalo, bajaré sin capa, llegaremos tarde. –Advirtió el Dragón Marino.

–Espera, puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

–Nada de roces esta vez... no juegues con fuego...

–¿Te refieres a que no haga contigo lo que tú te dedicas a hacer conmigo desde que nos revivieron? –Acusó Saga mientras, esta vez sí, conseguía colgar la capa en la parte trasera del peto de la Escama–. Ponerme caliente y luego dejarme con la miel en los labios... ¿es eso lo que no quieres que haga ahora contigo?

Kanon se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, mientras Saga inició la marcha hacia el exterior del Templo. Cuando recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo fue tras él, comprobando que, efectivamente, Leo y Capricornio llevaban unos minutos esperando.

–¿Qué coño estabais haciendo para tardar tanto? –Inquirió Aioria.

–Hemos de darnos prisa, muchachos. –Indicó Shura–. No sé qué podría pasarnos si llegásemos tarde al recibimiento de un dios.

 

Una hora de retraso llevaban los invitados cuando los cuatro caballeros encargados de recibirles a la entrada del Santuario avistaron a la comitiva. Tomaron posiciones: dos a cada lado de las puertas que servían como barrera d seguridad para el recinto. Minutos más tarde pudieron ver cómo todos los miembros del séquito de Poseidón se detenían a cincuenta metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

A la orden de su dios, Isaac de Kraken y Sorrento de Sirena dejaron atrás al resto y actuaron como avanzadilla. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Aioria y Shura ya habían abierto las grandes puertas de barrotes. Kanon y Saga aguardaban unos metros más atrás.

–Sed bienvenidos en nombre de Atenea.

–Tanto gusto, Caballero de Leo. –dijo Sorrento de Sirena–. Nuestro dios Poseidón nos envía para asegurarnos de que somos recibidos de buen grado.

–Podéis comprobar que así es. –Continuió Aioria–. Atenea ha dispuesto todo lo necesario para que gocéis de una agradable estancia en nuestro Santuario.

 

Mientras Leo hablaba, Sorrento dirigió la mirada hacia las dos personas que aguardaban en la retaguardia. Dos hombres idénticos. Sin embargo no le fue complicado adivinar cual de ellos era Kanon, puesto que vestía la escama de Dragón Marino. Hizo una señal a Isaac, que miró hacia la dirección indicada y, al ver de qué se trataba, alzó la mano con desparpajo.

–¡Kanon!

Al ver a su ex-compañero de tropa, el Kraken se saltó el protocolo, acercándose a saludarle. Kanon estrechó la mano que Isaak le tendía, sorprendido al no esperar un comportamiento tan cercano del joven.

La relación que Kanon había mantenido con sus compañeros en las Marinas no había sido del todo amistosa. Más bien cordial y marcial. Aunque había conocido a algunos compañeros desde que eran niños y les había entrenado durante años, no había terminado de cuajar una relación afectiva con ellos. Además, Kanon pensaba que, ahora que ya todos conocían la verdadera historia tras el despertar de Poseidón, pocos estarían dispuestos a perdonar las artimañas que tramó para engañar al dios. Había jugado con la confianza de demasiadas personas y puesto en riesgo multitud de vidas. Kanon sabía que no era un trozo de pan, y que le sería muy difícil establecer siquiera una relación cordial con alguno de los Siete Generales. Aún así, él estaba dispuesto a disculparse con quien fuera necesario para favorecer la situación de paz que Atenea buscaba lograr para todos.

–Me alegra verte, Kanon.

–Isaac... no pensaba que... –El gemelo menor se quedó sin recursos ante el abrazo que le regaló el Kraken–. Pensaba que me odiabas.

–Te odié cuando me enteré de lo que hiciste, y sin embargo, tengo tantas cosas y enseñanzas que agradecerte que prefiero quedarme con lo bueno.

Kanon no pudo sino corresponder el abrazo de forma cálida, recordando la etapa en que Isaac era apenas un niño reclutado por un ejército implacable.

 

Esta escena ocurrió frente a los ojos de los tres Caballeros que, junto a Kanon, habían acudido a la entrada. Uno de ellos, Saga, apretaba los labios con desagrado, al contemplar cómo su hermano abrazaba a un ex-compañero. No pudo sino centrar su atención en los brazos que rodeaban la cintura del joven. Los de su hermano.  « Sus brazos sólo deberían abrazarme a mí » , pensó.

–¿Qué esperáis para informar a vuestro dios sobre nuestro cálido recibimiento? –Saga interrumpió el abrazo agarrando un hombro del General del Kraken. Le separó de su gemelo con cierta brusquedad.

Kanon notó el incipiente enojo en su hermano y cruzó con él una mirada severa. Saga entendió que, de no controlar su ira, podría llegar a poner en jaque la paz por la que luchaba Atenea. No debía mezclar los asuntos personales con la diplomacia. Pero dadas las circunstancias y a la situación que vivía desde hacía un tiempo en casa con Kanon, le resultaba harto complicado. Saga no estaba dispuesto a que ni Poseidón ni nadie le arrebatase a quien más amaba.

–No soy tuyo, Saga. –Susurró al pasar junto a su hermano–. Entiéndelo de una vez.

 

Kanon se alejó junto a Shura y Aioria, que habían emprendido la marcha hacia las Doce Casas. Desde su posición, antes de ir tras ellos, Saga pudo ver cómo la comitiva de Poseidón iniciaba de nuevo la marcha hacia el Santuario.

 

Atenea recibió a los invitados en su Gran Templo, ofreciéndoles el mejor trato posible y haciendo gala de una sincera hospitalidad. Durante el tiempo que duró la reunión que mantuvo con ellos, les advirtió de ciertas cosas acerca del Santuario, como que no les estaba permitido acceder a las áreas privadas de las Casas de los Caballeros de Oro ni a otras áreas privadas del lugar. Les indicó que cada Templo de las Doce Casas contaba con un área pública de paso y otro recinto reservado como viviendas para sus guardianes. Únicamente podrían transitar con libertad por las áreas públicas.

Por lo demás, Atenea les informó que, durante los días en que se alojasen en el Santuario, podían sentirse como en casa, relacionarse con quienes estimasen oportuno, disfrutar de paseos y actividades lúdicas, visitar Rodorio y alrededores... Siempre en son de paz.

Una vez finalizada la reunión, Atenea desconvocó a todos los presentes. Indicó a sus Caballeros que podían dedicar el resto de la mañana a las actividades habituales: entrenamientos y guardia en los Templos. En cuanto a Poseidón y sus Generales, pasó a mostrarles las habitaciones en las que se alojarían, dispuestas en la zona para visitantes habilitada en el Templo del Patriarca.

 

A l finalizar los entrenamientos de la jornada, los Caballeros de Oro conversaron una vez más acerca del tema que era noticia en el recinto de las Doce Casas: la presencia del dios y su comitiva de Generales en el Santuario. Entre todas las hipótesis que se barajaron y las historias que se inventaron, el acto de Milo fue el más noble: plantearle al implicado la pregunta que se hacían todos.

–Kanon. ¿Poseidón viene a por ti? –Milo le miró, esperando una respuesta–. Fuiste General de sus Marinas. O lo eres todavía, ¿verdad?

Se volvió hacia el guardián de Escorpio y respondió de forma clara y concisa.

–No sé si viene a reclamar que vuelva a sus filas. No sé si todavía soy Marina. –Añadió alejándose del grupo–. Ni siquiera sé cual es mi papel en este Santuario.

Saga escuchó las palabras de su hermano y apretó los puños, invadido por la frustración. Cada vez le quedaba más claro que Poseidón tenía intención de llevárselo de su lado. Él no lo permitiría. No sabía cómo actuar, pero lucharía contra todos los dioses que hiciese falta con tal de que nadie le separase de su gemelo.

Presa de un ataque de ira, Saga abandonó el campo de entrenamiento a toda prisa. Sólo tenía un objetivo en la cabeza: exigir a Atenea que Kanon permaneciese en el Santuario.

Para ahorrarse el ascenso por las Doce Casas, abrió un portal que le llevó directamente a las puertas del Gran Templo. Solicitó audiencia urgente con la diosa a los guardianes de la puerta, que enseguida informaron a Saori. Pocos minutos después, Saga se encontraba frente a la muchacha en la enorme sala de audiencias.

–Caballero de Géminis, ¿qué urgencia requiere de mi atención inmediata?

–Señora, –Saga se arrodilló ante la diosa y expuso– Señora, por favor... algo me dice que Poseidón pretende reclamar a Kanon para sus filas. Señora... yo... él quiere alejarse de mí, pero yo... –Hizo una pausa para hacer acopio de fuerzas que le permitiesen continuar– Le pido por favor... no... –Los nervios de Saga estaban a flor de piel– no deje que se lo lleven.

Atenea sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba al ver temblar a su Caballero. Entendió que, para Saga, Kanon era la persona más importante en el mundo. No pudo imaginar cómo sería la existencia del uno sin el otro. Sintió cada punzada de dolor de Saga en el propio ser, y se juró luchar con uñas y dientes por mantener a Kanon como uno de sus Caballeros.

–Saga, levántate, –Saori se aproximó al que en aquel momento parecía el hombre más vulnerable del mundo–. Mañana me reuniré con Poseidón y trataremos, entre otros temas, el caso de tu hermano. Créeme cuando digo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Kanon permanezca entre nosotros, pero entiende también que es decisión suya quedarse o no.

Saori le tendió una mano que sirviera como apoyo a su Caballero.

–He convocado también a tu hermano –Continuó exponiendo la diosa–, para que escuche las propuestas que tenemos que ofrecerle, y pueda decidir qué hacer con su vida.

–Señora... yo... –Las palabras se atravesaban en la garganta de Saga– le agradezco mucho, de verdad...

El guardián de la Tercera Casa se giró y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta con intención de marcharse antes de que una llamada de atención de Atenea le detuviese.

–¡Saga! Espera...

La diosa bajó la vista y tomó aire. Necesitaba aliento para expresar lo que quería decir:

–Sé lo mucho que quieres a Kanon. Ven mañana. Espera a que finalice la reunión que mantendremos con él. Te haré llamar entonces e intentaremos convencerle.

Géminis abrió los ojos denotando sorpresa y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–No le digas a Kanon que te he citado a ti también.

 

Al salir del Gran Templo, la sonrisa que Saga de Géminis mostraba en su rostro era indescriptible. Pocos le habían visto sonreír con la sinceridad con que lo hacía en ese momento, y pocos le vieron entonces. Los guardias que estaban apostados frente a las puertas del recinto fueron los únicos testigos de la felicidad que colmó a Saga aquel día. Sabía que su diosa haría todo lo posible por hacer que Kanon permaneciese junto a él.

  
  


Sola en la sala, Atenea trató de soltar la tensión que había contenido durante la visita de Saga. Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la estancia, sin poder poner freno a la alteración emocional que le causaba ser testigo directo de la clase de relación que parecían mantener sus Caballeros de Géminis. Rememoró una vez más la ocasión en que había espiado a su Caballero mientras acariciaba el muslo de su hermano antes de besarlo, y se acaloró del mismo modo en que lo hizo que aquella vez.  «S é lo mucho que quieres a Kanon » , pensó mientras sufría una risa nerviosa,  « uh, Saga, si tú supieras hasta qué punto lo sé... »

  
  


La mañana siguiente, Atenea madrugó más de lo habitual para preparar la reunión que mantendría horas más tarde con Julian Solo y Kanon. La visita de Saga el día anterior había trastocado un poco sus planes, que ahora se veían un tanto alterados. Si bien hasta entonces la responsabilidad de decidir a qué bando deberse recaía totalmente en Kanon, ahora se había repartido entre éste y la diosa. Atenea había asumido la obligación de convencer al gemelo menor para que no abandonase el Santuario y se quedase junto a su hermano.

El momento llegó y, Saori recibió a Julian en la sala de reuniones, frente a una mesa repleta de viandas para el desayuno. Debatir temas políticos resultaba más efectivo si había comida de por medio.

Tras una hora de reunión previa a solas con el dios de los Mares, consiguieron firmar algunos acuerdos. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al comprobar lo fácil que había resultado ponerse de acuerdo en ciertos temas. Al fin y al cabo, los dos querían garantizar una vida tranquila para sus seguidores. Sin embargo, llegado el punto clave: Kanon, volvieron a surgir rencillas entre ellos. A fin de no hacer esperar demasiado al implicado, Atenea le hizo pasar.

Kanon se sentó a la mesa junto a ellos y escuchó todo lo que tenían que exponerle. El gemelo menor se vio invadido por una tormenta de ideas, proposiciones, explicaciones, reclamaciones y sugerencias de la que quiso escapar lo antes posible.

En un momento dado, Atenea le ofreció la posibilidad de pensar detenidamente sobre lo acontecido y expresar más adelante su elección. Kanon vio marchar a Poseidón y, al quedarse solo con la diosa, optó por levantarse y aproximarse a la ventana para tomar aire fresco y mitigar el agobio en el que se había visto atrapado. La carga de responsabilidad de la conversación le había dejado agotado, y eso que todavía se hallaba lejos de haber tomado una decisión definitiva. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó cómo Atenea llamaba:

–Ya puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Saga. Se aproximó y se inclinó ante la diosa. Kanon se volvió, apoyándose contra la ventana, sorprendido por verlo allí. Observar a su hermano rindiendo el máximo respeto a aquella joven le causó congoja en el corazón. Recordó cuando le entregó la daga dorada por orden de esa misma muchacha, y cómo en aquel entonces no fueron capaces de dirigirse la palabra, pese a haberse reencontrado después de tantos años separados.

Atenea contempló la escena desde que Saga entrase en la sala. Nada más abrir la puerta, había puesto sus ojos en Kanon. Por su parte, éste, una vez dejó de mirar a través de la ventana, los había fijado en Saga, quedándose petrificado. Lo que pensó Kanon en aquel momento, la diosa no llegó a saberlo jamás, pero Atenea percibió todas y cada una de las emociones que el Cosmos de Kanon le transmitió de manera inconsciente. Eran los mismos sentimientos que le habían llegado al corazón el día anterior, cuando empatizó con el Cosmos de Saga, durante la audiencia urgente que había solicitado con ella.

Saori vio más claro que nunca, que Saga sentía por Kanon la misma clase de amor que Kanon sentía por Saga.

–Acercaos, por favor –Dijo Atenea extendiendo los brazos–. Sentaos, –Señaló la mesa–, seguiremos desayunando si queréis acompañarme.

Así, los tres tomaron asiento. Kanon continuó tomando el té que había dejado a medias, mientras su hermano se sentó frente a él. Intentó no prestar atención a lo que Saga hacía.

–Tengo una oferta para vosotros dos. –Comenzó la diosa–. Para ser sincera, me encantaría que la aceptaseis, por todo el cariño que os tengo, pero entenderé que no sea así, dadas las circunstancias.

–Bien. Mi oferta es –Captó la atención de los gemelos– que ambos permanezcáis en este Santuario. Actualmente los dos sois el Caballero de Géminis. Si no lo sabíais o no lo intuíais, os lo confirmo. Para mí sois iguales.

Atenea concentró toda su energía en emitir las palabras que quería hacer llegar a los gemelos. Lo que estaba a punto de proponer había surgido de una conversación que tiempo atrás mantuvo con Shion acerca de su sucesión como Patriarca. Saori supo que el momento de ofrecer el puesto había llegado.

–Podríais turnaros, pero he pensado también en la posibilidad de que tú, Kanon –volvió a mirarle– ostentes de manera oficial el puesto de Caballero de Géminis y tú, Saga –su mirada saltó de uno a otro–, ocupes el puesto de Patriarca.

La joven diosa percibió un ápice de vacilación en los gemelos. Sin duda, la noticia les había suscitado una mezcla de inquietud, sorpresa y carga de responsabilidad, pero Saori estaba convencida de que ambos eran los candidatos adecuados para ocupar dichos puestos. Atenea confiaba en que, tarde o temprano, Saga y Kanon aclararían lo que pasaba entre ellos y resolverían la elección que les acababa de plantear.

Los dos Caballeros de Géminis escuchaban con atención.

–Saga. –La diosa se giró completamente hacia el mayor–. Sé que ahora eres capaz de ser el Patriarca del Santuario.

–Señora, yo... he cometido demasiados pecados. He hecho cosas horribles.

Por la mente de Saga desfilaron todos los horrores de su pasado, uno a uno. Aquellos conocidos por los demás y también los que constituían todavía un secreto.

–Y también cosas muy buenas. –Atenea posó una mano sobre la de Saga–. Precisamente por haber experimentado el bien y el mal, te considero una persona justa para ostentar dicho cargo, y mostrar a los demás que, en la vida, todo tiene dos caras.

–Yo...

–Seré franca. –Interrumpió Atenea, tomando también la mano de Kanon y dejándola reposar

sobre la de Saga–. No quiero que os separéis, a no ser que sea vuestro deseo, o el de uno de vosotros.

Kanon bajó la cabeza, comprendiendo por fin, que Atenea sabía sobre ellos más de lo que le

había parecido.

–Saga, Kanon –volvió a captar la atención de ambos–. Tenéis mi bendición, y aceptaré

cualquiera que sea vuestra decisión.

 

Se levantó de la silla, y se retiró por una puerta lateral semi-escondida, dejando a los gemelos sentados a la mesa. Una vez fuera de la sala, Atenea se apoyó en la pared, colmada por la grata sensación de haber unido un poco más a los hermanos. Tal vez Kanon y Saga todavía no fuesen conscientes de que el acercamiento entre ambos se venía dando desde que resucitasen. Las disputas que venían intercambiando todo este tiempo eclipsaban el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, pero Atenea había envuelto sus manos para fortalecer el lazo que les unía.

 


	7. Cosas raras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 7. Cosas raras.**

 

Desde la reunión de Kanon con Poseidón y Atenea, y más tarde la que ambos mantuvieron a solas con la diosa, la situación en Casa de Géminis se había vuelto más tensa de lo que venía siendo. Los dos días que siguieron a la llegada de Poseidón y sus Generales fueron un auténtico infierno. Surgían rencillas entre ellos a cada momento que pasaban juntos, o cada vez que se encontraban a pocos metros el uno del otro. El conflicto entre ambos se agravaba. Cualquier hecho insignificante provocaba discusiones entre ellos. A la hora de la comida, por llegar tarde a casa, por el turno de usar la ducha, por estar uno u otro demasiado pensativos... Llegaron a no dirigirse la palabra.

Los gemelos debían decidir algo trascendental para sus vidas y su futuro, juntos o separados. Kanon debía elegir entre la armadura de Géminis y la escama de Dragón Marino. Cerca o lejos de su hermano. Por su parte, Saga debía escoger entre tomar responsabilidad sobre todo el Santuario o compartir a Géminis. En su caso, ninguna de las opciones le garantizaba que Kanon permaneciera a su lado. Y eso le aterraba.

 

Una de esas noches, Kanon recibió la visita de dos Generales en la Casa de Géminis. Se presentaron por sorpresa, de modo que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta de salida nocturna a los bares de Rodorio que le propusieron.  « Todo sea por la paz » , pensó. Se acercó a la cocina, donde Saga fregaba los platos de la cena que acababan de compartir.

–Eh... Saga, voy a salir. –Anunció–. Han venido a buscarme para ir a un par de bares en Rodorio.

Sabía que a Saga no le agradaría la idea, pero tendría que comerse sus demonios. Llevaban tantos días sin enterrar el hacha de guerra, riñendo por cualquier asunto, que a esas alturas ya poco le importaba a Kanon el modo en que reaccionase. La razón por la que le avisaba de su salida respondía únicamente a un motivo: la custodia del Templo de Géminis quedaba en sus manos.

 

Saga no dejaba de dar vueltas por el área privada del templo. Se había servido una copa de vino, dos, tres, quizás cinco. Imaginaba, pensaba, inventaba historias alrededor de su hermano y las Marinas. Los celos que comenzaron a invadirle días atrás, le consumían por completo en aquel momento. Aproximadamente veinte minutos después de que Kanon se marchase, decidió salir a tomar el aire.

« ¿Estaré volviéndome loco otra vez? »

Observó la noche estrellada, miró el Reloj de la Torre y otros puntos del Santuario, para, al fin, dirigir su vista hacia las luces procedentes de las calles de Rodorio, que se divisaban a lo lejos. Entró al templo, cogió una chaqueta de abrigo y salió tambaleándose en dirección al pueblo. Al pasar por la Casa de Tauro se topó con Aldebarán, que tomaba el fresco en la parte trasera de su templo.

Fingiendo no haberle visto, Saga continuó su trayecto a través de la Segunda Casa. Al notar que el Caballero de Géminis se tambaleaba al caminar, Aldebarán decidió ir tras él hasta la puerta principal.

–¿Saga?

Éste se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Pensó que lo mejor sería despachar pronto a Tauro diciendo la verdad.

–Voy a Rodorio.

Saga apartó la cabeza cuando su compañero se acercó a inspeccionar su estado.

–¿Vas a ir borracho?

–Yo no estoy borracho.

Tauro dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al notar que Saga se colgaba de su hombro. Le resultó muy extraño el comportamiento del Caballero de Géminis, siempre tan correcto y ahora tan  « ¿borracho? » , adivinó.

–¡Vente conmigo a Rodorio, amigo!

–Saga estás muy perjudicado, no vas a ir a ningún lado así.

El gemelo mayor soltó una carcajada a dos centímetros del cuello de su compañero y dejó caer su cabeza, propinándole un golpe en la clavícula.

 

Estaba a punto de abandonar el Templo del Toro cuando su guardián le detuvo de nuevo.

–¿Qué se te ha perdido en Rodorio?

–El amor, Aldebarán, el amor.

–Saga, apestas a vino. Vete a casa, acuéstate y descansa.

–¡No!

Géminis se zafó del agarre y continuó la marcha por los escalones. Tauro se preguntó cómo era posible que no se cayese rodando. «Será  el Cosmos » , pensó, antes de seguir a su compañero.

 

Al llegar a la fachada trasera de la Primera Casa, Saga hizo lo mismo que en Tauro: intentar pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, en mitad del pasillo público se topó con el Caballero de Aries, que regresaba a casa con Kiki. Al verlo tambalearse, Mu sintió que algo no iba bien con su compañero.

–Vamos, Kiki, date un baño. Enseguida iré y prepararemos la cena.

Mu prácticamente empujó al niño hacia el interior de la vivienda. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y se plantó delante de Saga.

–¿Estás...?

–Sí, está borracho –Anunció Aldebarán, que se aproximaba unos pasos por detrás de Saga–. No he podido detenerle. Parece que hay algo importante para él en Rodorio. Quiere ir a toda costa.

–¿Qué hay en Rodorio, Saga? –Mu trató de sostenerlo de un brazo mientras Aldebarán hacía lo propio con el otro.

Caminaron unos pasos y le ayudaron a sentarse en un banco de la entrada trasera del templo.

–El amor, Mu, el amor.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Vamos a Rodorio, llevadme a Rodorio.

Mientras Saga dejaba vencer su peso contra el respaldo del banco, sus dos compañeros se apartaron para debatir un asunto en privado:

–¿Qué hacemos con él?

–No sé qué le pasa, nunca le había visto así.

–Será mejor acompañarle a su casa y asegurarnos de que se va a dormir.

 

Tras la breve conversación, ambos se voltearon y abrieron los ojos con asombro: Saga se marchaba por un portal recién abierto.

–¡Mierda, que se larga!

–¡Sagaaaa!

 

Por fortuna, los dos Caballeros de Oro reaccionaron a tiempo y pudieron seguir a su compañero a través del portal, que se cerró justo cuando el último de ellos cruzó al otro lado.

Rodorio. Efectivamente, Saga había proyectado un portal hasta el pueblo. Se encontraron en una de las calles más céntricas de la villa. Por fortuna, no demasiadas personas pasaban por allí en aquel momento, y no fueron vistos. Se les había advertido mil veces que no dejasen ver sus habilidades frente a civiles, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

 

Con decisión, Saga avanzó hacia un lugar en concreto: uno de los pubs más célebres de Rodorio. La conexión que mantenía con su gemelo desde el momento del nacimiento le decía que allí encontraría a quien buscaba.

–Oh, previsible, quiere encontrar el amor en un pub. –Dijo Mu con sarcasmo–. He dejado a Kiki solo en Aries por esta mierda.

–Sabrá cuidarse. Es un niño más maduro que muchos adultos. –Aldebarán dirigió una mirada de soslayo llena de enojo hacia Saga–. Tal como está, no podemos dejar a este solo.

–Maldito alcohol... –Sentenció Aries, resignado a tener que ir al rescate de su compañero.

 

Las puertas del local se abrieron con ímpetu. Algunos de los clientes de la barra y las mesas más cercanas a la entrada se giraron para ver qué sucedía. Un hombre alto, aparentemente airado, accedió al pub, se detuvo a un metro de la puerta que quedó a sus espaldas y observó el local en penumbra. Parecía buscar algo o a alguien. Acto seguido, tras él aparecieron otras dos personas más: un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza al primero y otro un poco más bajo. Sus caras no mostraban tanto enfado, pero, a juzgar por su actitud, tampoco parecían contentos.

 

« Ahí está el muy cabrón » , verificó Saga que, a pesar de la tenue iluminación del lugar, pudo comprobar que su hermano estaba sentado de espaldas en una de las mesas del fondo. Se había recogido la melena en una coleta baja, pero sus acompañantes delataron que se trataba de él. Los que parecían Kasa de Lymnades y Bian de Hipocampo reían junto a su Kanon de manera distendida. Parecían estar pasando una agradable velada.

 

Saga avanzó tambaleándose entre las mesas hasta posicionarse tras la silla de su hermano. Éste estaba tan entretenido con su jarra de cerveza negra, que parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia del otro. Ni siquiera se giró cuando sus acompañantes alzaron la mirada hacia el inesperado entrometido.

–¡Aquí estás, amor mío! –Exclamó Saga, clavando sus dedos sobre los hombros de Kanon–. ¿Lo estáis pasando bien? –Miró hacia las Marinas, sin acertar a clavar sus ojos en ninguno.

Todos los presentes escucharon lo que acababa de decir, incluido el Dragón Marino, que no pudo sino estremecerse por dos razones. La primera: la fuerza con la que su gemelo clavaba las garras en su clavícula y segundo, al darse cuenta de lo que éste había soltado por la boca.  « Puto imbécil, qué pretende, diciendo cosas así en público. » Kanon rogó a todos los dioses que sus acompañantes se hubiesen tomado la frase de Saga como una broma sarcástica. Por su parte, ninguno de los presentes pensó nada raro; lo tomaron como una frase fuera de lugar emitida por alguien borracho, y como tal parecieron encajarlo.

Al verificar que se trataba de Kasa y Bian, el Caballero de Oro pensó:  «p or lo menos no está el puto Isaac » . Esbozó una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca, pero ésta enseguida se borró de su rostro, al rememorar con disgusto el abrazo que se habían dado el Dragón Marino y el Kraken a las puertas del Santuario el día que recibieron a la comitiva de Poseidón.

El recuerdo de aquella escena propició el siguiente movimiento del mayor de los Géminis, que provocó el cambio en alguna que otra mirada, cuando observaron cómo Saga se inclinaba y rodeaba a Kanon con sus brazos desde atrás. Con una mano le sujetó el tronco y con la otra le apresó la barbilla, girando su cara para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios. Ya no daba la impresión de tratarse únicamente del comportamiento de un borracho. A algunos de los presentes se les cruzó por la mente la posibilidad de que aquel beso fuese producto de algo premeditado. Intentaron pensar con claridad, atribuyendo sus turbias ideas al alcohol que habían consumido.

–Ven conmigo... –Susurró al oído de Kanon mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con el pulgar– a casa, hermano.

–Estoy bien aquí. –Respondió el menor, denotando fastidio.

Acto seguido, Aldebarán posó una mano sobre el hombro de Saga con intención de apartarle de su gemelo y, en señal de advertencia, añadió:

–Es suficiente. Estás demasiado borracho. Ya no sabes lo que haces.

–¡Déjame en paz, toro!

–¡Saga de Géminis! –Aldebarán agarró a su compañero por los brazos, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo de Kanon–. ¡Estás dando un espectáculo bochornoso!

Aprovechando que Tauro sujetaba a Saga, Kanon se levantó de la silla y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que su cabeza se inclinase por el peso, casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

–Disculpad a mi hermano, es gilipollas de remate. Cuando bebe recurre a estas escenas.

Kanon intentó disimular inventando una historia que hiciese creer a los demás que todo lo que había dicho Saga fue por causa del alcohol y de una demencia pasajera.

–Cuando bebe demasiado recuerda a sus amores pasados y le da por abrazar y besar a todo el mundo. Hoy me ha tocado a mí aguantar su estupidez, ja. –Rió, pero lo hizo en un tono tan falso que no pasó desapercibido a nadie. Hubo quien asumió como verídica la narración, excluyendo a Kanon como uno de esos amores pasados, y quien sólo la creyó a medias.

 

Amablemente, Mu de Aries teleportó al grupo hasta medio camino entre las Casas de Tauro y Géminis. Los gemelos debían subir apenas diez escalones para regresar a su Templo. Por su parte, Aldebarán y Mu descendieron los peldaños que faltaban para llegar a Tauro.

–Saga ha hecho cosas raras hoy. ¿Crees que vuelve a estar trastornado?

–No estoy seguro. Lo del pub ha sido muy extraño. Besar de esa manera a su hermano...

–Hmm...

–¿Tú crees que...?

–Hmm...

–No puede ser...

–Quizás...

 

 

Al día siguiente en la Tercera Casa reinó un silencio sepulcral. Kanon no quería ni cruzarse con su gemelo. Saga sufría una resaca importante y no tenía ánimo para disculparse, y mucho menos para discutir con Kanon acerca de su atrevido comportamiento de la noche anterior en Rodorio. Ambos prefirieron ahorrarse unos gritos y procuraron realizar sus tareas del día lo más lejos posible del otro.

 

 

Sin embargo, al tercer día, llegó la gota colmó el vaso: tras finalizar los ejercicios matutinos, cuando todos los Caballeros de Oro abandonaban el campo de entrenamiento, alguien gritó el nombre de Kanon desde las gradas.

–¡Kanon! –Gritó Isaac de Kraken moviendo la mano a modo de saludo.

Algunos se volvieron para ver de quién se trataba, pero al comprobar que era uno de las Marinas, retiraron su atención. No se conocían entre ellos. Exceptuando a Kanon, Camus y Aldebarán. El primero había vivido años junto a aquellos muchachos, Camus de Acuario había sido maestro de Isaac del Kraken, y Tauro había estado, en una sola ocasión y durante escasos minutos, frente a Sorrento de Sirena, en una situación inadecuada para establecer ningún tipo de relación.

Kanon se alejó de su grupo y se aproximó a las gradas. Saga, que caminaba junto a Tauro, vio cómo su hermano reía con las Marinas, e intercambiaba a saber qué tipo de historias. Se preguntó, una vez más, quién de ellos pudo haber sido la pareja de Kanon. A esas alturas, tenía prácticamente la absoluta certeza de que se trataba del Kraken.

 

–¡Saga! –Aldebarán alcanzó al Caballero de Géminis en las escaleras que subían hacia la Segunda Casa–. ¡Saga, espera!

–Qué quieres.

Restando importancia a la aspereza de la pregunta del gemelo mayor, el Caballero de Tauro continuó con lo que tenía previsto:

–Te invito a tomar algo en mi templo. –Sonrió–. Charlemos un rato, ¿quieres?

–No tengo ganas.

–Venga, hombre, te prepararé un plato típico de Brasil con el que te chuparás los dedos.

Saga dejó escapar una sonora exhalación desde lo más profundo de su ser, resignándose ante la insistencia de su vecino. Trató de encontrarle el lado positivo, valorando que quizás se distrajese en Casa de Tauro. Además, Atenea luchaba por la paz en el mundo, y él debía poner también de su parte. Llevarse bien con sus compañeros era una manera de favorecer el buen ambiente en el Santuario.

 

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo llevas desde la resurrección? Es agradable volver a estar todos vivos.

Aldebarán inició la conversación tras servir un vaso de bebida refrescante a su invitado.

–Va bien... supongo.

–Atenea ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para devolvernos la vida. No pienso desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad. –Esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras atendía el puchero al fuego–. Por nada del mundo. He decidido dedicar mi tiempo libre a cultivar mis aficiones.

–Ahá.

–Cocinar es una de ellas, ¿sabes? Ayer invité a Mu a comer otro plato típico de Brasil. –Dijo mientras echaba diversos ingredientes en la olla–. Estoy pensando en organizar un encuentro social en esta Casa para reunirnos a todos. Creo que invitaros a comer sería una gran idea para fomentar nuestras amistades.

–Lo que tú digas.

 

Ante la impasibilidad de Saga, Aldebarán optó por ponerse serio. Tomó asiendo junto al otro y comenzó:

–Saga.

Géminis alzó la vista al escuchar el tono en que Tauro había pronunciado su nombre. Algo le dijo que su compañero se disponía a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

–Te noto afligido. Se te ve decaído la mayor parte del tiempo.

Saga guardó silencio y dio un trago a su bebida con los ojos cerrados.

–Vale que nunca has sido un hombre lleno de alegría, pero... ¿es que no estás contento de volver a estar vivo? ¿De volver a vernos? ¿De tener a Kanon contigo de nuevo?

Los ojos de Saga se abrieron al escuchar la batería de preguntas que emitía su vecino.

–Por supuesto que me alegro de volver a estar vivo y tenerle otra vez en casa.

–¿Entonces? ¿Sucede algo que te impide ser feliz?

–No quiero hablar... de verdad.

–Si no quieres contarme todo, confíame sólo aquello que necesites, pero saca lo que llevas dentro. Porque sea lo que sea, te está matando en vida.

 

« ¿Hasta qué punto puedo confiar en Aldebarán? » , se preguntó Saga. La verdad era que en lo que se refería a hombres de confianza, había tenido unos cuantos durante los años en que actuó como Patriarca, pero únicamente para temas oficiales del Santuario y para proteger su integridad. En asuntos íntimos, jamás había confiado sus secretos a nadie más que a Kanon.  « ¿Cómo voy a contarle a alguien que estoy enamorado de mi hermano, que he follado con él y quiero seguir haciéndolo? »

Saga se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se despejó el flequillo de la frente y acto seguido se tapó la cara con ellas. Aldebarán tenía razón, debía expulsar los demonios de su interior antes de que acabase igual que la vez anterior: loco.

–Yo... estoy así por Kanon. –Se sinceró con humildad, dando inicio a una confesión que no sabía cuándo podría parar.

–Te escucho.

–Desde que resucitamos... la cosa no va bien con él. No parece contento de haber vuelto al Santuario. Me da la sensación de que le molesta vivir conmigo.

–¿Te ha explicado sus razones?

–En parte sí... en parte no.

–¿Las comprendes y las respetas?

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Saga, quien se tomó un tiempo antes de responder, pensando en si la clave de su relación actual con Kanon radicaba precisamente en no respetar la decisión de su gemelo, por la sencilla razón de que le desagradaba.

–Yo... no acabo de entender el por qué actúa así ahora. Se supone que hemos hecho las paces. Ha construido una barrera que no me deja traspasar.

–Quizás haga falta que aclaréis algún punto más.

El Caballero de Tauro trató de mostrarse comprensivo, pero dado que no conocía los verdaderos motivos que Kanon tenía para comportarse así con Saga y viceversa, le resultaba difícil dar algún consejo o meterse completamente en la piel de alguno de ellos.

–Aldebarán... yo... quiero a Kanon.

–Estoy seguro de que él también te quiere a ti. Al fin y al cabo sois hermanos.

–Sí, somos hermanos. Tal vez ese sea el problema.

« Estoy loco, ¿por qué he dicho eso? », Saga temió que su ataque de sinceridad le haría hablar más de la cuenta, de modo que puso punto y final a la conversación. 

« ¿Qué se te ha perdido en Rodorio? », Tauro recordó las palabras que Saga había dicho antes de marcharse al pueblo, «e l amor, Aldebarán, el amor. »

Ante la atónita mirada del otro, Saga se levantó y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo. Después de aquello no estaba dispuesto a exteriorizar ningún sentimiento más, y Tauro no tuvo intención de sonsacarle nueva información. No detuvo a su compañero cuando abandonó la Segunda Casa. 

Volvió a atender el puchero, que comenzaba a desprender un olor exquisito.  « Invitaré a Mu otra vez; no puedo desperdiciar esto comiendo yo solo. »

 

Una hora más tarde, Aries y Tauro compartían una amena conversación frente a dos platos de suculento Tacacá.

–Creo que Saga tiene un problema difícil de resolver. –Comentó el anfitrión.

–¿Te refieres a lo que le tiene triste? ¿Te ha contado de qué se trata?

–Me ha hablado de la causa principal del asunto, pero no ha profundizado en ello. –Aldebarán tomó el silencio de Mu como señal de que podía continuar exponiendo–. Es por Kanon.

–¿Por Kanon?

–La cosa no va bien en Géminis. Parece que necesitan aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos.

Saga no le había contado nada, pero al mismo tiempo quizás ya había dejado entrever demasiado.

–Aldebarán... ¿qué...? –Mu parecía reacio a formular la pregunta–. ¿Qué crees que significó el beso que le dio la otra noche en el pub? Saga estaba muy borracho pero... acabó pareciendo otra cosa.

–No lo sé, Mu, no quisiera sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero...

–¿Crees que ellos...?

Tauro asintió, y a Aries no le hizo falta preguntar nada más.

 


	8. ¿De qué están hablando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 8. ¿De qué están hablando?**

 

Por fin llegó la noche en que se celebraría el tan esperado encuentro social entre las Marinas y los Caballeros de Oro. Para ello, Atenea escogió una de las grandes salas de reuniones del Templo del Patriarca. Se habían dispuesto varias mesas con bebidas y un surtido de alimentos para picar. Los invitados se iban sirviendo a conveniencia. El ambiente que se respiraba era agradable y distendido. Atenea se sentía dichosa al ver que algunos de sus caballeros dejaban a un lado rencillas de tiempos pasados para empezar de nuevo. Camus e Isaac tenían mucho de qué hablar y pasaron gran parte de la noche recordando viejos tiempos y resumiendo aquellos episodios que no se habían contado. Sorrento pidió disculpas a Aldebarán por haberle atacado a traición y disfrutaron de una agradable velada junto a sus compañeros.

 

Todos parecían estar pasándolo bien menos Saga de Géminis. Apostado en un rincón de la sala, podría decirse que observaba el ir y venir de todos los invitados. Sin embargo, sus ojos se habían fijado un único objetivo que vigilar: su hermano Kanon. Desde el inicio de la fiesta, se mantuvo atento a todos sus movimientos y fue testigo en la distancia de todas las conversaciones en las que participaba. Miró con desagrado a todo aquel que se le acercaba.

 

Desde el otro lado de la sala, una pareja de Caballeros puso toda su atención hacia el mayor de los gemelos.

–Saga no disfruta esta noche.

–Últimamente está de un rancio...

–Parece disgustado.

–Él sabrá lo que hace –Deathmask alzó los hombros, restando importancia a la preocupación de Afrodita.

–Pues... no hace otra cosa que mirar a Kanon –Intervino Shaka de Virgo, que pugnaba por hacerse un hueco entre sus dos compañeros para alcanzar el plato de langostinos.

–¿Y tú qué sabrás? –Deathmask se apartó de la mesa ante la insistencia del rubio.

–Veo y percibo más cosas de las que creéis.

–¡Ah! Lárgate, Shaka. –Cáncer hizo un aspaviento con la mano, ahuyentándole.

–Eso es justo lo que iba a hacer. Me aburren las fiestas. –Iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín de Piscis antes de bajar a mi templo. Buenas noches. –Tras decir esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala, dispuesto a marcharse.

–¡Ni se te ocurra pisotear las plantas! –Gritó Afrodita, justo antes de que Virgo abandonase el lugar.

 

Por su parte, Saga continuaba pendiente de cada gesto o movimiento que su gemelo hacía, y de cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca.

–Resulta obvio que eres el hermano de Kanon.

El sonido de una voz adolescente le sorprendió. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, pues la persona que había hablado era de estatura más baja que la suya. El pequeño Marina sostenía una copa entre las manos.

–¿Con quién hablo? –Saga quiso sonar lo más altivo y desagradable posible. No le resultaba nada interesante conversar con uno de los hipotéticos amantes de su hermano.

–Soy Sorrento. –Tendió la mano hacia su interlocutor, que no correspondió al saludo–. Sabía que Kanon era hermano del Caballero de Géminis –continuó el General de Sirena–, pero no os había visto nunca a los dos en el mismo lugar hasta el otro día. Se me hace raro que no estéis juntos.

–¿Y eso por qué? –Quiso averiguar Saga.

–Pues... no sé, pensaba que seríais uña y carne.

El Caballero de Géminis comenzó a sentirse agobiado. Trató de buscar alguna excusa para que Sorrento le dejase en paz. Fijó sus ojos en la ventana más cercana, pensando que sería buena idea tomar un poco de aire fresco. Sin atender a lo que el Marina le decía, Saga decidió escaquearse de la conversación.

–Si me disculpas... –Dijo en tono grave. Se alejó del Marina y se dirigió a la ventana.

–Ha sido un placer no hablar contigo... –Concluyó el General de Sirena.

Saga se asomó, respiró aire fresco y se soltó un poco la corbata que llevaba anudada al cuello. Odiaba las reuniones formales.

Se apoyó en la ventana, observando el interior de la sala, e hizo un barrido con la mirada para examinar la situación. Se detuvo a pensar cómo un simple traje les podía quedar bien a algunos compañeros y tan extraño o divertido a otros. Vio conversaciones y risas por todas partes, toques en el hombro, palmadas en la espalda, algunos comiendo, otros sirviendo bebida a los demás. Y Kanon. A Kanon le sentaba endiabladamente bien el traje que había elegido.

Al salir de su ensoñación, Saga se topó con una escena que hubiera preferido no contemplar: Kanon y Sorrento parecían mantener una conversación demasiado amistosa. No le hizo falta escucharla para que sus celos interpretasen que Sorrento y Kanon se llevaban demasiado bien.

Se aproximó como un ogro hasta donde estaban los dos invitados y, tomando a Sorrento por el brazo, lo apartó de su hermano, derramando algo de vino a causa de la brusquedad de la maniobra. Mirando a los ojos de Kanon fijamente, le dijo:

–¡Ven conmigo!

El grito fue escuchado por varios invitados, que se giraron y vieron cómo los hermanos se dirigían a la puerta de la sala. Kanon detrás de Saga, que le llevaba arrastras, agarrándole del antebrazo.

 

Por acto reflejo, quienes se habían percatado del altercado se juntaron en pequeños corrillos:

–¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a Saga?! –Planteó Aioria–. ¿Cómo puede tratar así a su hermano delante de tanta gente? ¡Hay dos dioses en esta sala!

–Estaba claro que este momento llegaría. –Dijo Aldebarán, de brazos cruzados.

Mu miró a su compañero y guardó silencio. Sabía a qué se refería. Ambos conocían una parte de la historia de los gemelos que conectaba perfectamente con lo que acababa de suceder.

–¿A qué te refieres, Aldebarán? –Preguntó Aioria.

–Esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar, muchas cosas que arreglar. No debemos entrometernos.

Así, los tres Caballeros optaron por no inmiscuirse en los problemas de la Tercera Casa y dejar que sus dos inquilinos los resolviesen en la intimidad. Sin embargo, fueron conscientes de que otro grupo de caballeros no opinaba lo mismo.

 

En otra parte de la sala:

–¿Habéis visto eso? –Milo había agarrado a Camus del hombro al darse cuenta de que también había presenciado lo ocurrido–. ¿Se lo ha llevado arrastras o me lo ha parecido?

–Eso creo... No estaba mirando qué hacían antes –Aclaró Acuario–, pero he escuchado el grito de Saga. Y he visto sus malos modos para llevarse a Kanon.

–¡Madre mía! ¡¿Pero a estos qué les pasa?! –Exclamó Afrodita.

–Problemas, todo son problemas. –Espetó Deathmask.

–Son asuntos que deberían solucionar entre ellos. –Añadió Shura antes de alejarse del grupo.

–Quizás deberíamos preguntarles qué les pasa. –Intervino Aioros, pero se interrumpió al ver que Capricornio se marchaba–. ¡Shura, espera!

 

Al finalizar el breve debate, algunos Caballeros se dispersaron de nuevo por la sala y otros habían abandonado ya la fiesta. Cómo último recurso para convencer a los compañeros de que debían hacer algo ante la escena que habían protagonizado los gemelos, Milo concluyó:

–¡No podemos permitir que se lo lleve así! ¡Si se peleasen, podrían llegar a matarse!

 

Así pues, los partidarios de entrometerse en la discusión recorrieron los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a la entrada principal del Templo del Patriarca. Allí se detuvieron para otear el horizonte en busca de Saga y Kanon, sin hallar rastro de ellos.

–Seguramente hayan abierto un portal para regresar a Géminis.

–¡Entonces vayamos a su templo! –Gritó Milo, ansioso por mediar en el conflicto.

–No sabemos qué les pasa. –Habló Camus–. Shura tenía razón, es mejor que lo solucionen ellos.

–¡Pero no podemos dejar que se traten así de mal! –Sentenció Escorpio.

–Yo estoy con Milo. –Intervino Afrodita, que también sentía la necesidad de poner paz entre sus compañeros–. Los hermanos no deberían pelearse.

 

–Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte.

Al escuchar la imponente voz de Aldebarán de Tauro, todos guardaron silencio y miraron con estupefacción cómo éste se colocaba frente a ellos para bloquear la salida. También vieron cómo Mu y Aioria tomaban posiciones tras él.

–¡¿Qué coño os pasa a vosotros también?! –Espetó Deathmask, harto de la situación–. ¿Vais a a hacer una puta Exclamación de Atenea o qué? –Añadió, Sarcástico.

–¡Dejadnos pasar! ¡Se van a matar!

–No deis un paso más. –Advirtió Tauro–. No debemos mediar en asuntos que solo ellos deben arreglar.

–Vamos Aldebarán, ¡aparta!

Milo, Deathmask y Afrodita comenzaron a forcejear con intención de traspasar la barrera formada por sus otros tres compañeros. Por su parte, Camus había decidido mantenerse al margen.

Ante la rebelión que se iniciaba ante sí, el Caballero de Tauro efectuó la técnica del Gran Cuerno, generando una explosión de energía tan fuerte que lanzó a sus compañeros al suelo.

 

Mientras, en el interior de la Sala, y tras haber visto marcharse a todos sus Caballeros excepto a Dohko y a Shion, Atenea no pudo sino pensar en Saga y Kanon, y en cómo la actitud del primero había alterado el ambiente de paz que se respiraba en la velada. La diosa trató de distraer al resto de invitados que, sin duda alguna, se percataron también de lo ocurrido. Pero al contrario que sus Caballeros de Oro, los Generales supieron mantener la compostura. Seguramente hablasen más tarde del tema, pero lo harían con mayor discreción y en privado. Ante el desolador panorama, Atenea suspiró afligida porque el conflicto entre los gemelos se alargaba en el tiempo.

–Mi señora... –Shion se aproximó a su diosa, interesándose por su estado melancólico–. Mañana hablaré con ellos. Es inadmisible que hayan peleado en público.

–Te equivocas, Shion... la única manera de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, es que se sinceren el uno con el otro.

 

Minutos más tarde, en la parte trasera de la Casa de Piscis, tras haberse retirado de la fiesta, Shaka de Virgo paseaba tranquilamente por el jardín de Afrodita cuando dos torbellinos idénticos hicieron acto de presencia. Desde donde se encontraba, Shaka pudo ver cómo un atolondrado Saga llevaba arrastras a su hermano, aparentemente en contra de su voluntad. Fue testigo de cómo se detenían de pronto junto a la puerta trasera del Templo de Piscis, y cómo Saga arrinconaba a Kanon contra la pared. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero todo apuntaba a que mantenían una acalorada discusión. Shaka quiso quedarse al margen y dirigió su atención hacia las flores. Sin embargo, poco después, su instinto hizo que volviese a mirar hacia ellos. Éstos seguían riñendo. Presa de la curiosidad y del ánimo investigador, Virgo se ocultó entre las plantas, sin atender a lo que pisoteaba. Fue aproximándose hacia el edificio, aprovechando que los arbustos le cubrían. Se detuvo al llegar a una posición que le permitía oír la conversación:

 

–¡No es eso!

–¡¿Si no es por eso, entonces por qué es?! ¡¿Qué es lo que impide que quieras volver a estar conmigo como antes?!

–¡Todo! ¡No podemos estar como antes! –Kanon alzó el tono de voz, contrarrestando a Saga–. ¡Somos hermanos, gilipollas! ¡Los hermanos no se besan con lengua, los hermanos no follan!

–¡No me jodas! –Saga ya no sabía qué hacer para entender a Kanon–. ¡¿Cuándo empezó a importarte lo que pensasen los demás?! ¡¿Cuándo empezaste a dudar y a renegar de lo nuestro?!

 

Al escuchar semejantes declaraciones, Shaka se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Si los gemelos le descubrían, no saldría vivo de allí. La escena de la que acababa de ser testigo resultaba tan inverosímil como real.  «D ebería irme a casa... o regresar a la fiesta » , pensó. Pero la única manera que tenía de salir indemne de la situación era teleportarse hasta otro punto del Santuario. Desafortunadamente, aquella técnica requería la activación de su Cosmos, y eso solo significaba una cosa: ser inmediatamente detectado por los Géminis. No, Shaka no quería eso, de modo que, moviéndose lo más lentamente que le permitía su estado de shock, se alejó lo máximo posible del edificio, ocultándose en la parte más frondosa del jardín de Piscis. Desde allí ya no podía oír ni ver a los gemelos. Decidió dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que se marchasen. Realizaría una meditación sin Cosmos hasta entonces. Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera iniciarla, puesto que otra conversación que se desarrollaba cerca interrumpió su concentración:

–No sé si tu hermano estará de acuerdo con esto.

–Confía en mí, no le importará.

« Esas parecen las voces de Shura y Aioros » , pensó Shaka antes de perder la paciencia.  « ¿Qué cojones pasa esta noche? » Aguzó el oído.

 


	9. El entrenamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 9. El entrenamiento.**

 

Una tarde, durante el entrenamiento vespertino, los Caballeros de Oro se encontraban como de costumbre: uno hacía las funciones de árbitro, dos combatían entre ellos y el resto observaba desde la grada cuando era el turno de otros compañeros. Camus de Acuario y Aldebarán de Tauro acababan de protagonizar un enfrentamiento amistoso en la arena. Después de que Aioria anunciase el final de su turno, ambos se retiraron sudando y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a las gradas. Un minuto después, el Caballero de Leo anunció a los próximos participantes:

–Saga. –Hizo una pausa antes de anunciar el siguiente nombre–. Kanon. Vuestro turno.

Los gemelos se pusieron en pie y bajaron los escalones que les separaban de la arena. Se habían sentado separados, tal como venían haciendo en las últimas sesiones. Era evidente que el conflicto que mantenían entre ellos había traspasado las paredes del Templo de Géminis. Por entonces, la mayor parte de habitantes del Santuario sabía que Saga y Kanon no se llevaban del todo bien. Solo unos pocos parecían intuir las verdaderas razones que podrían haber originado los problemas entre ellos. Y por supuesto, mantenían sus sospechas en secreto.

A la orden dada por Aioria, los gemelos se colocaron en posición de ataque. Saga inició el combate, aproximándose a Kanon todo lo posible, con intención de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Igual que en el caso de los participantes anteriores, para ellos también se había pactado una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin posibilidad de activar sus Cosmos. Kanon esquivó sin esfuerzo el ataque de su hermano. El combate continuó, basándose en una sucesión de roces, encontronazos, distintos tipos de contacto entre ellos, apretones y empujones.

En un momento dado, Saga consiguió tumbar a Kanon, tirándolo al suelo sin reparo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y le agarró de las muñecas, inmovilizándole por completo. Algunos de los Caballeros de Oro que veían el combate desde las gradas dejaron ver expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, pues no pensaban que uno de los Géminis acabase rebozado en la arena.

–¡Wow! ¡Menudo golpe contra el suelo! –Exclamó Aioros.

–Kanon ha mordido el polvo –Rió Deathmask.

–Parece que Saga se lo está poniendo difícil... –Observó Camus.

El menor de los gemelos intentó zafarse, como era normal en cualquier duelo. Las reglas dictaban que, en caso de derribar a un oponente, el dominador debía deshacer la maniobra cuando pasasen diez segundos. Al ver que ninguno de los dos gemelos se ponía en pie, Aioria consultó el reloj que marcaba los segundos que indicaban el rebase de dicho límite.

–¡Diez segundos! –El Caballero de Leo, en su rol de árbitro, advirtió que habían alcanzado el límite de tiempo para la inmovilización.

Los Caballeros de Oro vieron cómo los gemelos parecían discutir entre sí. Saga no liberaba a su hermano, que continuaba soportando su peso.

–¿Por qué Saga no se levanta? –Preguntó Aioros–. Ya han rebasado el límite de segundos permitidos para inmovilización.

–Le gustará esa postura... –Dejó caer Deathmask.

–¡Ja! Muy agudo, Cangrejo –Soltó Afrodita.

Al ver que no se separaban, Aioria comenzó a bajar desde la plataforma de arbitraje hacia la arena de batalla.

–¡Vosotros dos! ¡¿Qué os pasa?! –Mientras avanzaba, apercibió a los gemelos al comprobar que rebasaban ya los veinte segundos en la misma posición.

Saga había bajado la cabeza hasta topar con la de Kanon y, creyendo que su melena tapaba por completo la escena, le robó un beso.

–¡¿Pero... qué coño?! –Deathmask se puso en pie, creyendo haber visto cómo Saga había besado a Kanon después de inclinarse sobre él.

« No puede ser » , pensó. Volvió a sentarse, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que sus compañeros no se habían percatado de su reacción. Sin embargo, al notar la mano de Afrodita sobre su antebrazo, algo le dijo que su amigo tenía algo que comentarle al respecto. Piscis se aproximó y le susurró al oído:

–Yo también lo he visto.

El Caballero de Cáncer tragó saliva, barajando la posibilidad de que realmente Saga hubiese besado a Kanon mientras éste se encontraba en el suelo.

–No puede ser, seguramente hayamos visto mal. Por la perspectiva... estamos algo alejados de la arena...

–Lo he visto claro.

 

En otro lado de las gradas, Aioros se había llevado las manos a las mejillas tras soltar un sonoro “¡ah!” que fue oído por Shura y Milo. Por su parte, Camus se limitó a mirar de reojo para comprobar que el sobresalto de su compañero no entrañaba ningún asunto de salud.

–¿Qué sucede Aioros? –Preguntó el guardián de Escorpión.

–No... nada...

–¿Estás bien? –Sugirió Shura.

–Sí... yo solo... sí, estoy bien.

Shura posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sagitario y lo atrajo hacia sí. Acto seguido le susurró al oído.

–¿Lo has visto, verdad?

–Sí... –Respondió Aioros, comprobando que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

 

Unos asientos más arriba, Aldebarán, Mu y Shaka se inclinaron hacia adelante para improvisar una suerte de corrillo.

–Hmm... –Comenzó Mu.

–Sí. –Confirmó Aldebarán.

–Yo también lo he visto. –Concluyó Shaka.

–Esto confirma nuestras sospechas. –Añadió el Caballero de Aries entre susurros–. Es el segundo beso que le vemos robarle.

–Ya no hay duda, amigo.

 

Una vez terminó el entrenamiento, todos los Caballeros de Oro abandonaron el Coliseo. Algunos regresaron hacia el recinto de las Doce Casas, mientras que otros decidieron dar una vuelta por el Santuario o por Rodorio.

 

–Todo apunta hacia lo que creíamos. –Mu de Aries inició la conversación mientras ascendía los escalones hacia la Casa de Aries.

Aldebarán asintió en silencio tras escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

–¿Vosotros también sabíais que Saga y Kanon...? –Intervino Shaka, guardando la discreción.

–Hace unas semanas... –Mu de Aries no supo cómo continuar la confesión acerca de lo que él y Aldebarán conocían sobre el secreto de los Géminis.

–Fuimos testigos de ciertos comportamientos y actos por parte de Saga que nos llevaron a sospechar que entre él y Kanon había algo más que una relación fraternal común.

–Fue muy extraño, Shaka... nos pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

–Yo... la noche de la fiesta de las Marinas... les vi discutir. –Expuso Virgo–. Escuché solo una parte de la conversación que mantuvieron en la parte trasera de la Casa de Piscis...

Aries y Tauro hicieron ademán de querer seguir escuchando, por lo que Shaka continuó explicando.

–Ellos... hablaban de querer estar como antes, de follar y de no importarles lo que piensen los demás.

–Ay, por Zeus. –Espetó Mu–. No... no quería decir eso. Quiero decir que yo no tengo nada en contra de... pero... es tan... raro.

–Mu... no es necesario que te justifiques. A todos nos ha pillado desprevenidos. No es algo muy común que dos hermanos se amen abiertamente más allá de lo fraternal.

–Hmm... –Shaka emitió un sonido que los otros dos no supieron cómo interpretar.

El Caballero de Virgo se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, dejando patente que por su mente desfilaba una serie de ideas complicadas.

–De ser cierto que entre ellos hay algo más que fraternidad, van a tenerlo muy complicado. No todo el mundo va a aceptar una relación así. ¿Vosotros tenéis algún problema con el incesto?

Cuando quería, Shaka de Virgo era muy directo a la hora de plantear preguntas. Aldebarán y Mu no necesitaron demasiado tiempo para responder.

–Dado que es el segundo beso que veo a Saga robarle a Kanon... podría decir que hace tiempo que comencé a asimilar una posible relación amorosa entre ellos. –Confesó Mu, que esta vez sí fue capaz de expresar sus pensamientos sin necesidad de dar rodeos.

–Lo mismo digo. –Sentenció Aldebarán–. Ellos son libres de vivir su vida amando a quien quieran. Si resulta que se han enamorado de su respectivo hermano, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlos. Como compañeros suyos, deberíamos apoyarles y darles facilidades, en lugar de cuestionar si lo que hacen es correcto o no.

–Contad conmigo entonces –Concluyó Shaka–. Les apoyaremos todo lo posible.

 


	10. El sofá de Capricornio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 10. El sofá de Capricornio.**

 

Tras varios intentos infructuosos poniendo en práctica su poder de persuasión, Aioros, Camus, Afrodita y Deathmask consiguieron convencer al Caballero de Capricornio para que celebrase su cumpleaños. Después de lo que había visto la noche en que se desarrolló la reunión social con Poseidón y sus Generales Marinos, Shura no se mostraba partidario de albergar una fiesta privada en su templo.

Aprovechando que habían salido a tomar algo a una cafetería de Rodorio, sus amigos le hablaron sobre la cantidad de cosas positivas que conllevaba la socialización. Aioros había insistido en que sería bueno para todos continuar fomentando las buenas relaciones entre compañeros, y que celebrar un cumpleaños era la mejor ocasión.

Sin embargo, a Shura le aterraba la idea de asumir la obligación encubierta de acoger en su casa a más de diez hombres, algunos de los cuales se mostraban más que encantados ante la propuesta de disfrutar de una noche plena de comida, bebida y juerga. Shura temía el desmadre de algunos compañeros. No es que desconfiase de sus compañeros, pero tampoco las tenía todas consigo.

–Vamos, Shura, será una fiesta sencilla. No te preocupes. –Alentó Aioros guiñando un ojo–. Lo pasaremos bien.

–Dí que sí, hombre, enróllate. Nos comportaremos.

–Te dará la sensación de que invitaste a un grupo de monjas –Deathmask sumó su granito de arena.

Shura enarcó una ceja ante la estupidez que acababa de decir su amigo. Sin saberlo, éste acababa de derruir la muralla de confianza que Capricornio había tratado de construir alrededor de la idea de la fiesta.

–No sé qué saldrá de todo esto. Solo pido que no os desmadréis. Por Atenea...

–No cortes el rollo, tío –Deathmask se levantó, metió las manos en los bolsillos y de dirigió a la puerta.

–Entonces... ¿cómo lo organizamos? –Planteó Afrodita.

–Cada uno puede traer algo para compartir con los demás –Sugirió Aioros–. Así juntaremos suficiente bebida y comida para todos.

Sujetando el pomo con la mano, el Caballero de Cáncer añadió sonriendo:

–¡Ya avisarás de la hora, cabrón!

Al escuchar el apelativo que Deathmask acababa de dedicarle, Shura se giró inmediatamente hacia él. Odiaba que le llamasen “cabra” o “cabrón”, haciendo referencia despectiva al signo de Capricornio. Sabía que la mayoría de veces se lo llamaban con cariño, pero por lo general, le exasperaba.

Camus se mantuvo callado gran parte del tiempo, y únicamente abrió la boca para decir:

–Shura. Tengo ganas de fiesta.

No hizo falta añadir nada más. Si Camus de Acuario se mostraba tan entusiasmado por una reunión social, solo podía significar una cosa: los esfuerzos de Atenea por fomentar el acercamiento amistoso entre sus Caballeros y por generar un ambiente agradable en el Santuario estaban dando frutos de lo más jugoso.

 

Así, por fin llegó la noche de la celebración. Pocas horas antes, algunos Caballeros ayudaron al anfitrión a subir un par de sofás desde el Templo de Sagitario, aprovechando que la casa de Shura era una de las que contaba con un salón enorme. De ese modo se garantizaba la comodidad de los asistentes.

 

Todos los invitados habían aceptado la invitación para acudir a la Casa de Capricornio para cenar y tomar algo. Excepto Dohko y Shion, quienes disculparon su ausencia personalmente con Shura. A la hora de la cita, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, que iban colocando los regalos sobre una cómoda y dejando las provisiones que aportaban sobre la mesa.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Saludó Aldebarán con efusividad–. Traje whisky de...

–Ah... Aldebarán ¡¿Whisky?! –Interrumpió Deathmask desde detrás–. No te pega traer whisky.

El Caballero de Cáncer se hizo un hueco para pasar entre el marco de la puerta y el fornido Tauro, hasta quedar frente a Shura. Alargó los brazos, ofreciendo cuatro botellas de vino al anfitrión.

–Te daría un abrazo, pero voy cargado y paso de cursiladas.

Shura sonrío ante la actitud de su amigo. De sobra sabía que se alegraba por él y que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, pero también conocía el carácter de Deathmask. También a él le costaba mostrar sus emociones y regalar abrazos y muestras de cariño en público.

 

–¡Shura! –La voz de Kanon de Géminis resonó en el pasillo de la décima casa.

Segundos después, el gemelo menor se dejó ver bajo el umbral de la puerta de la vivienda. Para entonces, Shura ya había vuelto de dejar el whisky de Tauro en la cocina.

–Kanon... ¿no venís juntos?

–¿Eh?

–Saga y tú.

–Ah, supongo que vendrá más tarde.

Dicho esto, Kanon se coló con celeridad en el salón de Capricornio, dejando su regalo sobre la cómoda, junto a los demás. Inmediatamente después, acudió a llamamiento de algunos compañeros que habían formado un corrillo junto a la ventana.  « Siguen enfadados » , supuso Shura.

La base de su hipótesis no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Apenas dos minutos después, Saga de Géminis apareció en la puerta sin anunciarse. Entró en la vivienda y observó el panorama: varios Caballeros reunidos entorno a la mesa, en la que ya se habían servido los platos de comida. Aioros recorriendo el salón, distribuyendo vasos a sus compañeros.

–¡Saga! –El adolescente se plantó delante–. ¿Vaso o copa? En la mesa hay bebidas.

Tan pronto como apareció, desapareció. Saga, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder a la pregunta, se vio con una copa vacía en la mano. Atribuyendo a la adolescencia la actitud apresurada de Aioros, observó cómo ahora le tocaba el turno de recibir recipientes al grupo en el que se encontraba Kanon. Analizó a quienes acompañaban a éste, aceptando que se trataba de su círculo de amigos habitual, con los que comenzaba a hacer buenas migas después de resucitar.

Merodeó alrededor de la mesa, picando de varios platos aquella comida que le gustaba o le atraía para probar. Aceptó participar en las breves conversaciones que le brindaron Shura, Afrodita y Camus. Más tarde charló tranquilamente con Aldebarán y Mu. Contra todo pronóstico, después de la resurrección y exceptuando a Kanon, el Caballero de Tauro se había convertido en uno de los pocos habitantes del Santuario que se podían considerar algo cercanos al gemelo mayor. Solo Géminis y Tauro conocían el origen de aquella amistad creciente: el día en que Saga se sinceró ante el guardián de la Segunda Casa tras un entrenamiento. Quería creer que también comenzaba a congeniar con Aries, pero no lo tenía tan claro. Todavía podía apreciar en los ojos de Mu cierto rencor por lo de Shion. De todos modos, Mu y Aldebarán eran lo único positivo que había sacado de la fatídica noche en que se le ocurrió emborracharse y robar un beso a su hermano en un pub de Rodorio. Delante de dos Generales Marinos y dos Caballeros de Oro.

 

Los chistes, las risas y los recuerdos de infancia y tiempos mejores fueron los protagonistas de la noche. Desde que revivieron, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para intercambiar disculpas y otorgar perdones. Si bien todavía quedaba por limar algunas asperezas, las relaciones cordiales y amistosas entre los Caballeros de Oro evolucionaban y mejoraban día a día.

 

Ya entrada la madrugada, varios de los presentes se habían acomodado en los sofás del salón; algunos incluso se habían descalzado, desabotonado las camisas y recostado de forma descuidada en los asientos para estar más cómodos. El alcohol iba causando efecto hasta el punto de escucharse canciones mal entonadas y repartirse algún que otro roce disimulado entre algunos.

En ese punto de la noche,  Saga merodeaba alrededor de la mesa buscando más vino. Había bebido demasiado, pero le había seducido el aroma y sabor de una variedad italiana que había traído Deathmask. Se sirvió dos copas y, tambaleándose con una en cada mano, buscó con la mirada perdida un lugar en el que sentarse. Su objetivo no tardó en ser fijado. Como si de un lobo se tratase, se aproximó con decisión a quien había elegido como su presa.

–Toma. –Ofreció una de las copas a su hermano, que dejó de atender a los chistes de sus compañeros de asiento y alargó el brazo para cogerla.

Kanon, al igual que Saga, había estado tomando más alcohol de la cuenta. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Shura se había convertido en la excusa perfecta para desinhibirse y relajarse, y el alcohol era un medio adecuado para alcanzar rápidamente ese estado.

Sin cuidado alguno, Saga se dejó caer en el sofá, procurándose un espacio entre Kanon y Milo.

–¡Joder, Saga! ¡¿No ves que no cabes?!

–Cállate, quiero sentarme con mi hermano.

Ante la evidente falta de respeto y espacio, el guardián de Escorpio optó por alejarse en busca de libertad de movimientos.

Una vez estuvo acomodado entre Aldebarán y Kanon, la atención de Saga se posó en la botella que alguien tendía al Caballero de Tauro. Aproximó la cabeza hacia el hombro del Caballero de la Segunda Casa e intentó vocalizar:

–Dame eso, toro –Saga interceptó la botella, que no llegó jamás a las manos de su inicial receptor.

No acertó a identificar el vino que se escurría por su garganta, pero sabía bien. Y liberaba tensiones. Eso era lo único que le importaba a Saga: deshacerse temporalmente de aquello que le causaba malestar. A pesar de tener al lado a la persona que originaba la mitad de sus preocupaciones, decidió disfrutar de la noche.

–Toma –Por segunda vez, Saga ofreció bebida a su gemelo, que volvió a aceptar sin rechistar.

Kanon también parecía tener intención de olvidarse por una noche de todo aquello que le causaba malestar.

 

En otro lado de la sala, Camus de Acuario congelaba varios objetos que reposaban en las estanterías. Milo y Aioria reían al mirar de reojo a Shura, que se mantenía ajeno a lo que consideraban una broma.

–Vamos a llamar a Aldebarán. Tiene que ver esto.

Escorpio y Leo se alejaron de Acuario y cruzaron la sala para llegar hasta el sofá en que se encontraba Tauro. Horas antes, habían apostado dinero a que Camus no se emborracharía hasta el punto de congelar algo en la Casa de Capricornio. El toro había perdido una buena suma al considerar que el Caballero de Acuario ni siquiera se tambalearía al andar. Sin embargo, en contra de lo que pensaba Aldebarán, aquella noche Camus también había decidido dejarse llevar.

 

Mientras el gemelo menor bebía, Saga le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Le plantó un sonoro beso en la sien, y luego otro en la mejilla, en la que acto seguido restregó la cabeza. Kanon no se opuso al acercamiento, algo que Saga aprovechó para sacar beneficio a su favor.

Aldebarán se revolvió en su asiento tras mirar a los gemelos. Le pareció una escena enternecedora. Conociendo la versión de Saga y estando prácticamente seguro de que éste amaba a su hermano, se alegró por él. Sin embargo, algo cambió en su semblante cuando Saga comenzó a restregar la cara contra la mejilla de Kanon mientras sus dedos desabrochaban un par de botones de la camisa del gemelo menor. Aldebarán sintió que aquellos dos habían olvidado que se encontraban en una fiesta con más gente.  « Les van a ver todos, no creo que quieran eso » , pensó.

  
  


–¡Aldeba...!

Al llegar junto a Tauro, sus miradas enturbiadas por el alcohol vieron cómo Saga introducía una mano por la camisa de Kanon, acariciando el abdomen de éste, y que Kanon agarraba la barbilla de su gemelo para atraerlo hacia sí.

–¡Tío! –Milo golpeó con insistencia el brazo de Aioria–. ¡Se lo están montando en el sofá!

Antes de que Leo pudiese recriminar a su compañero que tal vez los gemelos le hubiesen escuchado, este había desaparecido para cruzar la sala en busca de otros Caballeros.

–Deathmask, Deathmask, ¡ven, ven! –Milo se acercó por detrás y se colgó de los hombros del italiano–. Te va a encantar esto.

–¿Qué dices, bicho?

Pese a su reticencia inicial para acompañar a Milo, el Caballero de Cáncer acabó cediendo a sus insistentes reclamos. Cruzaron el salón, empujando levemente a Shura en el trayecto. Capricornio se giró, siguiendo con la mirada a sus dos compañeros, hasta entender que se dirigían hacia uno de los sofás.

–Ahí está mi hermano también. –Comentó Aioros con interés–. Hay corrillo. ¿Pasa algo? Voy a ver.

El adolescente fue tras Deathmask y Milo. Al llegar junto al tresillo, encontró a Aldebarán intentando dejar atrás al grupo que tapaba el asiento. Parecía acalorado: tenía la cara roja y se daba aire con la mano de manera torpe y agitada.

–Aioria –Sagitario llamó la atención de su hermano, que se giró al escuchar su voz–. ¿Qué sucede?

Sin esperar respuesta, Aioros apartó con el hombro a los compañeros que le impedían ver qué pasaba en el sofá.

–¡Ah! Pero...

Sagitario no podía desviar la mirada de la escena, que superaba con creces las expectativas acerca de los extraños comportamientos que había detectado en los gemelos. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Saga y Kanon se besaban, ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Presa de la tosquedad generada por haber consumido algo de alcohol, tropezó al intentar dar un paso hacia atrás. Topó contra alguien que le sujetó por los hombros y acto seguido le tapó los ojos.  « ¡Por Zeus! ¡Han perdido la cabeza! » , pensó Capricornio, lamentándose por haber invitado a Aioros, menor de edad, a una fiesta llena de alcohol y locos.

–¡A ver! ¡Quiero ver! –Afrodita llegó como un huracán después de que Milo le avisase de lo que acontecía.

El Caballero de Piscis apartó con brusquedad a aquellos compañeros que le impedían el paso. Aprovechó el hueco que dejaban Shura y Aioros al retirarse y, cuando se hubo posicionado en primera fila, dejó escapar un sonoro “¡Aaah!” de satisfacción al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

–¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! –Rió satisfecho, apoyándose en Aioria–. Estos dos están liados, ¡joder!

Afrodita se sumó a la oleada de vítores y jaleos que el resto de Caballeros de Oro no dejaba de emitir alrededor de los gemelos.

–¡Wow!

–¡Joder Saga, le tenías ganas!

–Caray, qué bien lo disimulaban.

–Quién lo hubiera dicho...

–¡Ya era hora!

Para entonces, ajenos a los testigos, Kanon había pasado una pierna por encima de la cadera de Saga, que le acariciaba y agarraba el muslo con intenciones poco fraternales, y le besaba con locura. Kanon había desabrochado la camisa de su hermano sin importarle haber arrancado algunos botones y empezaba a soltar el cinturón del mayor.

–¡Un poco de orden, joder! –Exclamó Shura, batallando consigo mismo para parecer sobrio, a pesar de que se tambaleaba como el que más– ¡Parecéis imbéciles! Dejadles en paz, ¡esto no es el circo!

Ante el surrealismo de la escena, el anfitrión -y Caballero menos borracho-, Shura de Capricornio, reprendió a todos los demás, apartándoles de la escena.

–¡Ven conmigo!

Shura agarró el brazo de Aioros con intención de alejarlo del espectáculo y masculló entre dientes:–. No sé quienes son más gilipollas, si ellos por enrollarse en el sofá o los demás por aplaudirles.

Poco a poco, y mientras los gemelos continuaban con lo suyo, Shura fue advirtiendo a sus compañeros que guardasen la compostura, que disimulasen y que hiciesen como que no habían visto nada.

–Discreción, cangrejo, discreción. –Amenazó mirando a Cáncer con severidad.

Tras despachar a Deathmask, continuó poniendo orden entre los demás. «La boca cerrada, Milo. Para siempre.» «Ni una palabra, Rosita, o te rajo las flores.» «Tú a lo tuyo, Camus.» «Aioria, ve con tu hermano.» «¡Aioros, no mires más!»

Cuando hubo conseguido alejar a todos del foco de interés, regresó al sofá y, sin mediar palabra, agarró del hombro a cada gemelo para generar espacio entre ellos. Una vez salieron de su éxtasis, Kanon y Saga tomaron consciencia de lo que habían hecho y miraron alrededor para comprobar que los demás se mantenían ajenos a lo sucedido.

En un fracasado ejercicio de fingir que no habían visto nada, los Caballeros de Oro actuaron como si la fiesta hubiese transcurrido con naturalidad en todo momento. Los gemelos, que no sospechaban que su sesión de besos, caricias y toques había contado con audiencia, intentaron volver a la normalidad.

 

–Yo ya lo sabía... –Confesó Deathmask al oído de Milo–. Me lo venía figurando desde hacía tiempo.

Ambos miraron de reojo hacia el sofá, para ver si los gemelos todavía seguían en lo suyo o habían vuelto a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

–Hmm... joder, pff... ha sido brutal –Escorpio se tapó la boca con la mano, dejando entrever otra sonrisa pícara.

Camus interceptó la expresión de ambos y les propinó un codazo para que disimulasen. Pasaron cinco minutos, durante los que las tensiones y la ineficacia del disimulo aumentaban. El alcohol y la discreción no eran buenos amigos.

–Ah... muchachos. –Expuso Shura–. Es muy tarde y estamos todos demasiado borrachos... –Trató de articular las palabras, vocalizando lo máximo posible–. Creo que es mejor finalizar la fiesta ahora. Gracias a todos por venir. –Se apoyó en Aioros para no tambalearse más.

Se escucharon algunas voces de agradecimiento y despedidas dirigidas al anfitrión, y poco a poco los Caballeros de Oro fueron desalojando la Casa de Capricornio. Kanon se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la ventana y agarró a Saga de la muñeca mientras abría un portal dimensional que les llevó directos a la Casa de Géminis.

Por su parte, Mu se ofreció a teleportar a Deathmask y Aldebarán hasta las cercanías de su casa. Instantes más tarde, los tres aparecieron en el pórtico de la Casa de Géminis.

–Bueno, Deathmask, desde aquí solo tienes que cruzar una Casa para llegar a la tuya. Siento no haberte dejado justo en casa, pero tal como estoy –dijo Aries, mostrando signos de evidente ebriedad– solo tenía fuerzas para una teleportación.

–Joder, borrego, ¿para qué me agarraste? –Inquirió Deathmask–. Yo no quería pasar la noche en mi casa. Me has jodido pero bien. Ahora tengo que subir doscientos templos para llegar adónde quería.

Estupefacto tras escuchar tamaña exageración, Mu no supo que decir ante tal acusación. Era cierto que, antes de agarrar al Caballero de Cáncer e iniciar la teleportación, no le había preguntado si quería regresar a la Cuarta Casa.

–Yo... lo... siento.

–Vamos, Mu. –Sugirió Aldebarán– Le vendrá bien bajarse la borrachera mientras sube escalones. ¡Hasta más ver, cangrejo!

–Gilipollas... –dijo Deathmask, mientras veía como sus dos compañeros descendían hacia el Templo del Toro Dorado.

Así pues, Cáncer no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a la idea de tener que cruzar en la Tercera Casa y recorrer los edificios que le separaban de su objetivo para aquella noche. Al caminar por el oscuro pasillo público de Géminis, Deathmask no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto en el sofá de Capricornio.  « Vaya con Saga y Kanon... » pensó.  «J aja, menudos cabrones. Dándole al incesto como los dioses. » Continuó transitando con calma, sin prisa por llegar a su destino, convencido de que, llegase cuando llegase, obtendría lo que iba a buscar. «Se les daba bien eso de toquetearse. Seguro que llevan años de práctica.» Dejó escapar una risa que retumbó en todo el pasillo.

Poco parecía importarle a Deathmask de Cáncer que sus carcajadas fuesen escuchadas por los oídos de los protagonistas de sus pensamientos eróticos. «Me pregunto si Atenea sabrá algo de esto.»

 


	11. ¡Os hemos visto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Sketch 11. ¡Os hemos visto!**

 

Saga de Géminis había sacado varias cosas en claro en los últimos días. Para recuperar a Kanon debía respetar su decisión y su ritmo de asimilación de los acontecimientos. Los actuales y los pasados. En especial aquellos relacionados con Cabo Sunion y la moral social.

Estaba seguro y plenamente convencido de que Kanon acabaría por ceder en su empeño de acabar con todo lo que les había unido. Desde que habían resucitado, los gestos, acciones, incluso los sentimientos que habían aflorado en alguna ocasión, habían delatado aquello que Kanon se forzaba a ocultar.

Desde que resucitasen, Saga fue paciente y supo leer en los ojos y ademanes de su hermano que el amor más allá de lo fraternal que se profesaban desde los trece años, continuaba formando parte del impulso de cada latido de sus corazones.

Sin embargo, en aquel puzle había una pieza que ninguno de los dos podía encajar en el lugar que le correspondía. Aquella pieza suponía un freno a su vehemencia: se trataba de la opinión, el respeto y la aceptación por parte de los demás.

 

Así pues, a raíz de la conversación que mantuvo con el Caballero de Sagitario, en la que no esperaba hallar la comprensión que éste finalmente le brindó, Saga se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquello que creía que sería objeto de repudio por parte de otras personas, estaba más que aceptado desde hacía tiempo. Ni Kanon ni él habían sido del todo conscientes de hasta qué punto sus compañeros de armas estaban al corriente del tipo de relación que mantenían entre ellos.

 

Por otro lado, para Kanon fue determinante sincerarse con Shura de Capricornio la misma mañana en que su hermano hiciese las paces con Aioros. El Caballero de la Décima Casa expuso ante el Dragón Marino, con toda franqueza y sin tapujos, que la mayoría de Caballeros de Oro, si no todos, conocían o sospechaban que entre ellos había algo más que una relación de hermanos.

 

_–Durante este tiempo y aunque no lo creas, hemos aceptado y normalizado vuestra relación. Os amáis. Luchad con uñas y dientes._

  
  


Tras la reveladora conversación, la venda que Kanon se había colocado para tapar sus ojos se destensó. Se había engañado durante demasiados años, los mismos que permaneció lejos de Saga pero, por mucho que se empeñase en cerrarlos, sus ojos habían continuado viendo a su hermano, casi cada día de su vida. Y no únicamente en el espejo, cuyo reflejo no solo devolvía la imagen de sí mismo, si no también de aquel a quien pertenecía la mitad de su ser. Kanon también veía a Saga en cada uno de los recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia de los cuales no podía desprenderse. Aquellos de los que su más profundo inconsciente no quería despedirse, ni siquiera después de ser encerrado en Cabo Sunion, y los mismos que se fortalecieron y arraigaron a mayor profundidad después de saber que la vida de Saga se había extinguido dos veces.

Lo mismo sucedía con Saga. El recuerdo de Kanon acudía a su mente con mayor frecuencia desde que lo encerrase en Cabo Sunion y lo creyera muerto por la implacable voluntad del Mar Egeo. Durante trece años se culpó por la pérdida de su hermano sin saber que continuaba con vida, y que sería él quien algún día lamentaría su muerte. Saga resistía dentro de su mente gracias a que continuaba recordando a Kanon y los buenos momentos vividos junto a él. Era el motivo por el que continuaba atado a la cordura mediante un fino hilo, y la única razón por la que no se había dejado arrastrar pro completo hacia la demencia.

  
  


Hoy día, todavía quedaban resquicios que debían ser pulidos, por supuesto, pero ambos gemelos sentían que, después de haberse sincerado con Shura y Aioros, un gran peso se había retirado de sus respectivos hombros. Saber que sus compañeros, que al mismo tiempo eran aquellos con quienes compartían lugar de residencia en el Santuario, respetaban, apoyaban y les animaban a continuar adelante su relación incestuosa, les había devuelto las alas de libertad que hasta entonces habían mantenido atadas a sus espaldas.

  
  


Obtener la bendición de Atenea, de Shion y de los Caballeros de Oro había supuesto para Saga y Kanon el salvoconducto definitivo para vivir su amor más allá de las paredes de la Casa de Géminis, pero ambos sabían que la única libertad que siempre habían anhelado, aquella por la que habían luchado y por la que se habían echado a perder, no podía otorgársela nadie, salvo ellos mismos.

  
  


Hicieron falta trece años de separación, pasar por el trauma de abandonarse el uno al otro, odiarse y rechazarse, para que Saga y Kanon volviesen a ser uno, aún siendo dos.

  
  


Meses después, un fresco día de finales de otoño, los Kanon y Saga habían bajado a Rodorio para hacer la compra de la semana.

Sus vidas habían cambiado demasiado en poco tiempo. Habían vuelto a la vida, se habían vuelto a reconocer como compañeros de armas, como hermanos y como amantes. Tuvieron que superar multitud de adversidades y enfrentarse a alguna que otra sorpresa inesperada.

A principios de verano, Saga había aceptado ostentar el cargo de Patriarca del Santuario tras el retiro más que merecido de Shion, mientras que Kanon había accedido, a regañadientes, a cubrir el puesto de Delegado de Relaciones Externas del Santuario.

  
  


Con las cestas llenas de todo lo que necesitaban, iniciaron el regreso hacia el Santuario a ritmo pausado, disfrutando del día despejado, aunque frío, y del sol del ya cercano inverno. Charlaron de mil y una cosas, rieron y compartieron una agradable vuelta a casa.

A mitad de camino, una ráfaga de viento se llevó la bufanda de Kanon, topando contra Saga, que en ese momento venía tras él, algo rezagado. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se agachó a coger la prenda. Con delicadeza, pasó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de su hermano y la anudó con cuidado. Cuando terminó de ajustarla para que no volviese a salir volando, le dio un pico en los labios y se alejó para recoger sus bolsas.

–¡Saga! –Kanon se asombró y apercibió la acción de Saga–. Podrían vernos...

–Entonces que se vayan acostumbrando. –Saga reanudó la marcha–. Te amo. ¡Amo a mi hermano! –Gritó sin vergüenza.

Kanon llamó a su gemelo y trotó para acortar el espacio entre ambos. Sin pensárselo demasiado, imitó la acción que Saga acababa de realizar: robarle un beso. El otro se sorprendió ante la osadía, y acto seguido le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura. No esperaba que Kanon derruyera tan pronto el muro de la moral social.

–Que se vayan acostumbrando.

  
  


Aunque hacía tiempo que sabían que tenían vía libre para actuar como pareja dentro del Santuario, todavía les costaba hacerse a la idea, sobre todo a Kanon. Pero gracias al mutuo apoyo y a la confianza que se dispensaban, cada día vencían alguna de las barreras que les impedía actuar con naturalidad en el exterior, lejos de la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de su vivienda. Iban poco a poco, no tenían prisa, y sí todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

  
  


–¡Os hemos visto!

–¡Os hemos visto!

Unas voces infantiles provinieron de detrás de los matorrales que había a cada lado del camino que unía Rodorio con el Santuario. Traicionados por la falsa intimidad en la que habían confiado, Saga y Kanon buscaron con la mirada a las pequeñas personas de cuyas gargantas procedían aquellas osadas palabras.

–Jiji, ¡os hemos visto!

Los gemelos vieron asomar tras un arbusto el cabello rojizo de lo que parecía la cabeza de Kiki, el travieso discípulo del Caballero de Aries. Sin mucho esfuerzo, acertaron a ver que junto a él, también acuclillado y resguardado por la maleza, había otro niño.

–Jaja. –Soltó el susodicho antes de taparse la boca con las manos.

–¡Salid de ahí los dos! –Exclamó Kanon–. ¡Hemos comprado demasiadas fresas para comérnoslas nosotros solos!

–¡Quiero fresas!

 

No fue necesario que el otro niño se alzase para que Kanon y Saga supiesen de quién se trataba. En los últimos tres meses habían escuchado cada día la voz de aquel crío: el aprendiz más reciente que había llegado al Santuario. Aquel que se entrenaba para quizás algún día, ser el portador de la armadura de Géminis.

  
  


- _Gracias por leer “Situaciones” y sus “Sketches.”_ -

Nos vemos en Sounio.

 


End file.
